Uma vida com você
by Kinfox
Summary: O que você faria se descobrisse estar apaixonado por uma moça que você viu nascer e crescer? GSR. Spoilers.
1. Cap 1: Baía dos Tamales

**Capítulo Um: Baía de Tamales**

Gilbert Grissom caminhava lentamente debaixo do sol escaldante da Califórnia. Era final de tarde, e ele finalmente estava voltando da escola. Tinha ficado até mais tarde, ajudando uma colega de classe, Susan, com a lição de casa.

Ele ouviu sua mãe mexer na louça, fazendo barulho na cozinha. Ele deixou a mochila no quarto, e foi ao encontro dela. Elizabeth Grissom era uma mulher pequena e esguia, de porte altivo, que a fazia parecer mais alta do que era.

- Olá mamãe. – ele a cumprimentou da porta da cozinha. Ela o encarou com seus olhos castanhos. "Os olhos castanhos mais bonitos que ele conhecia. – Como ele sempre dizia galante para ela."

Ela agitou as mãos em rápidos sinais. – Demorou hoje, Gil. – ela fez uma cara de preocupada e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha. O rapaz fez o mesmo, sentando-se na cadeira defronte.

- Uma colega, a Susan, me pediu ajuda com a lição de biologia. – ele agitou as mãos com facilidade. Aprendera a linguagem dos sinais quando pequeno, porque era a única forma de se comunicar com a mãe.

Betty sorriu para o filho. – Ela então é sua nova namorada, Gil?

- Não, não... – ele apressou-se em gesticular. – Apenas uma amiga. – ele disse pousando as mãos, indicando que nada mais falaria.

Betty resignou-se e foi pegar uma jarra de suco na geladeira. Voltou com a jarra cheia e dois copos.

- Vamos viajar esse feriado. – ela agitou as mãos para o filho, enquanto ele servia o suco nos copos.

- Para onde vamos? – ele perguntou pousando a jarra na mesa.

- Baía de Tamales... Eu não conheço muito bem, mas temos que trazer dois novos estudantes, e eles moram lá. – ela gesticulou com certa animação.

Betty trabalhava para a Fundação Gilbert, uma instituição de ensino para jovens surdos. A fundação tinha sedes em diversas cidades do país, e ela tinha a responsabilidade de trazer novos talentos para a escola. Tudo o que tinha que fazer, era encontrar jovens surdos com diversos talentos, mas que não podiam pagar pelos altos preços da escola. Se eles pudessem oferecer algum tipo de prestígio para a instituição, Betty os presenteava com bolsas de estudos.

O rapaz deu de ombros. – Tudo bem, mãe.

Ela sabia que ele não se negaria. O filho era bastante caseiro, não saía muito, e tinha poucos amigos. Gostava de passar o tempo lendo, aprendendo coisas novas e mais do que tudo, observando os benditos insetos! Ela o observou com ternura. Estava ficando bonito, como o pai. Os cabelos pretos e encaracolados, como os dela, eram rebeldes e ela achava que davam certo charme a ele. Os olhos azuis escuros eram curiosos e profundos, e ela sempre se punha a observá-los, lembrando do bebê, do garotinho que ele fora há um tempo.

- Quando vamos? – ela o viu gesticular na sua frente.

- Amanhã de manhã. – ela agitou as mãos – Arrume tudo hoje à noite, sim?

Ele concordou e levantou-se da cozinha, dizendo rapidamente com as mãos, que ia tomar um banho. Ela o observou. Ele não era muito alto, mas tinha um porte altivo, assim como ela. Ela já vira rapazes maiores do que ele, e da mesma idade, que não eram tão imponentes... Mas o que dava mais beleza a ele, era que ele não se dava conta de que era isso tudo. Ela já vira diversas vezes, os olhares das meninas sobre ele, com certa ousadia e interesse, mas ele parecia não notá-las.

Nunca trouxera uma namorada para casa, em todos esses dezesseis anos, embora ela não fosse tão ingênua ao ponto de acreditar que por esse motivo, não tivesse existido nenhuma... Ela já "escutara" conversas dele com os únicos amigos que ele trazia para casa, Alan e Nigel. Eles achavam que por ela ser surda, podiam falar tudo a qualquer hora, mesmo com ela presente, porém esqueciam de um velho truque que ela dominava muito bem e há muito tempo: Leitura labial. E fora assim, por causa do descuido dos amigos, que ela descobrira que o filho já conhecia mais o mundo das mulheres do que ela imaginava... Ele sabia que ela já estava por dentro de suas poucas e boas aventuras com o sexo feminino, e quando ela lhe perguntava algo sobre as meninas, ele sempre lhe afirmava com um sorriso divertido no rosto:

- Mamãe, não importa quantas garotas eu já tive na minha vida... O fato é que eu acho que ainda está para nascer aquela que ainda vai me desafiar ao ponto de me fazer ficar louco por ela. Ou me encantar com olhos castanhos mais bonitos dos que os da senhora! – ele dizia rindo e puxando o saco dela.

"_Mal sabia ele..."_

X X X

Ele dormira a maior parte da viagem. Não sabia por que, mas estava muito cansado por algum motivo. Ele adormeceu enquanto estavam saindo de Marina Del Rey, e só foi acordar com leves cutucões da mãe em seu braço, assim que eles tinham chegado.

- Ande Gil, me ajude com as bagagens... – ela gesticulou para ele e desceu do carro.

Ele saltou do carro e espreguiçou-se. Era um lugar bonito, e o sol estava mais forte do que o de costume em Marina Del Rey, apesar de já estarem entrando na terceira semana de setembro. Ele ajudou a mãe a descarregar a pouca bagagem e entrou na casa, logo atrás dela.

- Olá! – exclamou uma menina ao atendê-los. – Algum de vocês pode me ouvir? – ela perguntou receosa.

Gil saiu detrás da mãe, e se adiantou para cumprimentar a moça. - Gil Grissom. – ele apresentou-se – E eu posso te ouvir. – disse divertido.

A garota, que aparentava ter seus catorze anos de idade, sorriu encantada para ele. – Sou Gwen. – ela disse – E que bom que pode me ouvir... – ela deu espaço para que eles entrassem – Minha mãe levou meus irmãos na rua, pensávamos que vocês só fossem chegar mais tarde. – ela disse num tom de desculpas.

- Desculpe, mas achamos melhor vir mais cedo... – ele disse – Será que pode nos mostrar o quarto? Mamãe está um pouco cansada.

Gwen deu um tapa em sua própria testa. – Claro, por aqui. – ela os levou para um quarto no final do corredor. Era um quarto grande, e tinha duas camas de solteiro. Não tinha nenhum luxo, mas estava impecavelmente limpo e arrumado.

- Mamãe pediu que vocês ficassem a vontade... – ela disse – Vou deixar que descansem um pouco, volto a chamá-los assim que todos chegarem, tudo bem?

Gil concordou com a cabeça e Gwen saiu do quarto. O rapaz rapidamente passou as informações da conversa para a mãe, que ficou satisfeita em poder descansar um pouco. Ele apenas mudou de roupa e saiu do quarto em busca de Gwen. Ele não estava cansado, tinha dormido bastante durante a viagem.

- Ah! – a menina exclamou assim que ele entrou na cozinha – Pensei que estava descansando...

- Dormi a viagem toda, não me sinto cansado. – ele deu de ombros – O que está fazendo?

- Biscoitos. – ele mostrou a massa e a mão suja de farinha – Meus irmãos gostam, e como estão indo embora amanhã, resolvi fazer um agrado para eles...

Gil concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se. Gwen continuou concentrada em seus biscoitos, mas às vezes lançavam olhares nervosos para o rapaz bonito a sua frente. Ele apenas limitou-se a observá-la.

- Você parece ser boa nisso. – ele comentou ao ver a agilidade da garota.

Ela sorriu. – Mamãe me ensinou essa receita desde pequena. – ela contou – Apenas já peguei a prática. Quer fazer um?

- Nah, acho que não me sairia muito bem... – ele disse

Ela chamou-o mais uma vez. – Venha, eu te ensino.

Ele aproximou-se dela na bancada. De mais perto, ela parecia ainda menor do que ele tinha observado. Ela tinha os cabelos vermelhos e cheios, presos numa trança bem feita, e os olhos verdes eram muito bonitos. Ela conduziu a mão dele, e o mostrou como fazer. Eles apenas ficaram em silêncio, com as mãos trabalhando, e eventualmente se esbarrando.

- Viu? Não é tão difícil assim. – ela comentou assim que eles terminaram tudo – E você se saiu bem para sua primeira vez!

Ele riu e sentou-se novamente na bancada. – É, acho que não fui tão mal assim... – ele disse – Mas ainda acho que os seus vão ficar melhores, Gwen.

Eles foram distraídos por um barulho de chaves, e logo depois uma agitação na sala. Segundos depois, duas crianças apareceram na cozinha. Eram ruivas como Gwen e possuíam os mesmos olhos verdes.

- Gwen! – a menina gesticulou para a irmã. Ela parou e observou Grissom – Quem é o menino bonito? Seu novo namorado? – a menina parecia curiosa.

Gwen riu da irmã menor, mas quem respondeu a ela foi Grissom.

- Pode me chamar de Gil. – ele agitou as mãos e se aproximou dela – E sou um novo amigo de sua irmã.

A menina arregalou os olhos para ele. Provavelmente tinha achado que ele não entenderia os sinais dela.

- Gwen? – uma voz chamou. Uma mulher loira entrou na cozinha. – Ah, não sabia que você tinha companhia...

- Esse é Gil Grissom, mãe. – Gwen o apresentou – Ele é filho da Sra. Betty Grissom, que veio levar as crianças.

A mulher sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele. – Pensei que vocês fossem chegar mais tarde... Cadê sua mãe?

- Ela está descansando... Mas posso chamá-la agora mesmo.

- Não precisa! – ela disse – Deixe-a descansar um pouco. Já conhece os gêmeos que vão com vocês? Essa é a Morgana, e esse é o Artur.

Grissom franziu as sobrancelhas. Gwen, Morgana, Artur. Ele sorriu. A mulher provavelmente era uma fã de Camelot e Avalon.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – ele gesticulou para as crianças.

Os dois o cumprimentaram animados e logo saíram da cozinha, dizendo que iam brincar com o vizinho. A Sra. Mullins serviu um lanche e fez perguntas a Grissom, que prontamente as respondeu. Gwen os acompanhava, e Grissom tinha que dizer que tinha gostado da companhia da garota. Quando estavam quase terminando, Betty apareceu e juntou-se a mesa deles.

X X X

Grissom tinha passado um ótimo dia em Baía de Tamales. A Sra. Mullins mandara Gwen mostrar a vizinhança para ele, enquanto ela e a Sra. Grissom conversavam melhor. A menina lhe mostrara a praia, e alguns lugares que ela gostava de ir. Tinha sido uma tarde muito prazerosa. Gwen se mostrara uma ótima companhia. Como já anoitecera, eles agora estavam em casa e assistiam TV, enquanto esperavam pelo jantar. Os gêmeos brincavam alheios ao que se passava ao redor.

- Gostou de Baía dos Tamales? – Gwen perguntou

- É um lugar bonito. Nunca tinha vindo até aqui... – ele disse – E a companhia foi agradável também.

- Também tive essa sorte. – ela sorriu para ele. – O que achou deles? Acha que vão se dar bem na Escola Gilbert? – ela disse referindo-se aos irmãos.

- Morgana _das Fadas_ e _Rei_ Artur se sairão bem. – ele disse divertido.

Gwen sorriu e o encarou. – Conhece as fábulas?

- Claro que conheço, _Rainha _Gwen. – ele disse

Ela riu. – Nunca ninguém me chamou de Rainha Gwen. – ela disse.

- Então, você não conheceu ninguém que conhecesse as fábulas... – ele disse dando de ombros.

Ela pareceu concordar. A conversa foi interrompida por fortes batidas na porta. Gwen levantou-se assustada e foi atender com Grissom ao seu encalço.

- Gwen! – exclamou um garoto. Ele aparentava ter uns oito anos de idade. Era pequeno, e tinha os cabelos e olhos castanhos. – A mamãe... A mamãe vai ter o bebê, Gwen!

Gwen arregalou os olhos e sorriu para o menino. – Calma Sean. – ela disse a ele – Quem está em casa?

- Apenas eu e mamãe. – ele disse num tom óbvio e Gwen pareceu saber a resposta antes mesmo que ele dissesse.

- Tudo bem, vou chamar a minha mãe. – ela disse correndo para dentro.

Grissom ficou parado na porta, encarando o garoto. Ele parecia nervoso e preocupado, e Grissom achou que a expressão dele, não condizia com rostos infantis. Gwen apareceu na sala, com a mãe e Betty Grissom atrás dela.

- Vamos Sean. – a Sra. Mullins disse para o garoto o seguindo para uma casa vizinha.

Grissom viu sua mãe e os gêmeos passarem por ele, pela porta e sentiu as mãos magras e firmes de Gwen, o puxarem para fora da casa também.

X X X

Grissom acordou com um sobressalto. Ele observou ao redor. O quarto estava claro, a claridade do luar era forte. Ele pode ver Gwen dormindo desajeitadamente em uma poltrona que tinha ali ao lado da cama e lembrou-se de onde estava. Estava na casa dos Sidles, os vizinhos de Gwen. A Sra. Sidle tinha entrado em trabalho de parto no começo da noite, e a mãe de Gwen fizera o parto, já que era enfermeira e não daria tempo de chegarem ao hospital. Como o marido da mulher estava fora, a mãe de Gwen pedira a ela para fazer companhia para a Sra. Sidle durante a noite. Por sua vez, Gwen pedira a ele para fazer companhia a ela e ele prontamente atendera.

Ele fora tirado de seus devaneios por resmungos vindos de um berço improvisado, ao lado da cama onde a Sra. Sidle dormia há horas. Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se do bebê. Era uma menina pequena e muito branca. Estava enrolada em mantas azuis que, provavelmente, tinha pertencido ao irmão mais velho. Os resmungos ficaram mais altos, e ele se viu pegando-a no colo, para que não acordasse a Sra. Sidle, nem a Gwen.

Ela era muito leve e frágil, como ele pode constatar. Ficou observando os traços dela. Nunca se aproximara tanto de um bebê como agora. A menina abriu os olhos e o encarou. Eles ficaram encarando-se por uns instantes e ele se viu mudando de opinião sobre os olhos castanhos mais bonitos que ele já vira...

- Ela acordou? – a Sra. Sidle perguntou sonolenta. – Juro ter escutado os resmungos dela...

Grissom rapidamente entregou o bebê a sua mãe. – Sim, ela acordou e eu a peguei, para que não chorasse.

A Sra. Sidle ficou encarando a filha, que não pareceu satisfeita em ter sido tirada dos braços quentes do rapaz.

- Oh, que espertinha! – a mulher disse num tom infantil – Já está ficando brava em ser tirada do colo de rapazes bonitos?

Grissom ficou olhando para as duas a sua frente.

- Ela precisa de um nome, não acha? – a Sra. Sidle perguntou para ele e ele percebeu que não tinha se dado conta disso. A menina não tinha nome ainda. – Olha para ela, o que você pensa ao vê-la?

Grissom pareceu pensar. – Ela me parece uma princesa. Calma, serena e muito bonita. – ele disse sinceramente.

A mulher riu. – Então temos que achar um nome digno de princesa, não acha?

Grissom concordou.

- Tem alguma sugestão? – a Sra. Sidle perguntou.

Ele ficou parado por um tempo. – Acho que posso sugerir algo. – ele disse.

- Pois então, sugira! – a mulher disse animada.

- Gosto muito de um nome... – ele começou – É bem simples, mas acho muito bonito. E tem tudo a ver com essa história de princesa...

A Sra. Sidle fez sinal para que ele dissesse.

- Sara. – ele disse

- Sara Sidle... – ela disse em voz alta para si mesma – Acho que soa bem mesmo! – ela pareceu contente – Boa escolha rapaz!

Grissom sorriu para a mulher.

- Agora gostaria de saber o que esse nome tem a ver com a realeza... Não me lembro de nenhuma princesa chamada Sara.

- O nome Sara quer dizer: Princesa. – ele sorriu para ela.

Grissom adormeceu logo em seguida deixando as duas Sidles acordadas. No dia seguinte, ele partiu de Baía dos Tamales, com sua mãe e os gêmeos no carro. Despediu-se de Gwen com um beijo recatado, que fez a menina corar. Prometeram trocar telefonemas e cartas.

- Será Gwen, sua mais nova namorada, Gil? – a mãe gesticulou com um olhar divertido sobre ele enquanto eles entravam no carro e Gwen acenava para eles.

Ele começou a gesticular o que sempre dizia para a mãe quando ela vinha com aqueles papos sobre garotas - Mamãe, não importa quantas garotas eu já tive na minha vida... – ele baixou as mãos e não continuou a frase. Por algum motivo, sentiu que não seria verdade o que ele falaria para a mãe. Ela estava distraída e nem percebeu o súbito silêncio do filho. Ele ia começar a gesticular sobre os olhos castanhos, mas calou-se e a mãe não percebeu novamente. Entraram no carro e partiram para Marina Del Rey. Os dois e os gêmeos, que estariam indo para a Escola Gilbert.

"_Anos mais tarde. Gil perguntaria a si mesmo, quem tivera a sorte de poder conhecer a mulher da sua vida, no primeiro dia de vida dela. Conhecê-la assim, pura e inocente, apenas o encantando com seus olhos infantis, doces e profundos. E perguntara a si mesmo também, se não teria sido naquele dia, que ela o prendera para sempre com aqueles olhos castanhos. Os mais lindos que ele já vira em toda a sua vida..."_


	2. Cap 2: Pequena Criança

**Capítulo Dois: Pequena Criança**

Cinco anos se passaram desde que ele fizera aquela pequena viagem a Baía dos Tamales. Ele já tinha terminado a escola, e estava estudando Biologia na UCLA, um pouco distante de casa. Nas férias, sempre voltava para Marina Del Rey, e passava todo o tempo possível com a mãe. Betty Grissom ainda trabalhava no mesmo lugar e sempre fazia uma festa quando o filho voltava para casa.

- Gil, preciso de um favor seu. – Betty se aproximou dele – Lembra-se de Julia Holden?

- Filha do Tio Paul? – ele perguntou – Claro que me lembro, éramos amigos quando pequenos...

- Ela mesma... Sabia que ela está trabalhando lá na Escola? – ela contou – Sim, ela está. E está se saindo muito bem. Ela é muito inteligente, Gil... Pois então, ela vai até Baía dos Tamales, e queria uma companhia para a viagem... Pensei em você.

- Por mim, tudo bem, mamãe. – ele concordou com ela. Pegou-se pensando nos acontecimentos de cinco anos atrás. Como estaria Gwen? E o pequeno bebê?

Betty Grissom foi alegremente contar a novidade para Julia, que ficou feliz em ter uma companhia para a viagem. Ela e Gil não se falavam há anos, e talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade para se reaproximarem. Grissom arrumou suas coisas e seguiu viagem com a moça.

- Sua mãe me disse que você conhece Baía dos Tamales... – ela gesticulou para ele enquanto ele dirigia. – Lá é legal?

- Nada demais. – ele deu de ombros – Mas é um bonito lugar.

Eles chegaram à cidade, um pouco tarde da noite, e resolveram que os assuntos profissionais seriam tratados pela manhã. Julia sugeriu que eles fossem para um bar, a fim de conhecer um pouco da vida noturna da cidade. Eles não tinham muitas opções, e acabaram em um bar lotado de gente, que pelo visto era o melhor bar da cidade. Tomaram alguns poucos drinks, e conversaram bastante. Quando voltaram para o hotel, acabaram dormindo no mesmo quarto.

X X X

Na manhã seguinte, eles tomaram café juntos, e Julia saiu cedo para resolver os assuntos que precisava resolver, enquanto Gil optou por uma caminhada na praia. Estava cedo, e não tinha muita gente por ali. Ele caminhou um pouco e de repente foi tirado de seus devaneios por vozes infantis.

- Sean, eu não quero entrar na água... – a menina disse com sua vozinha. Ela era pequena e tinha os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Devia ter seus cinco anos de idade e falava com impaciência para com o menino mais velho.

- Sara, você é uma chata. – ele disse enquanto ia para o mar. A criança ficou observando e resolveu sentar-se na areia.

Grissom franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir os nomes familiares. Ele se aproximou da menina. Ela o encarou com os olhos castanhos, desconfiada.

- Seu nome é Sara? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela

Ela o observou, mas não disse nada.

- O gato comeu sua língua? – ele perguntou a ela.

Ela riu. – Não, ela está bem aqui. – ela disse estirando a língua para ele – Acontece que mamãe diz que não se deve falar com estranhos...

- E sua mãe está certa. – ele concordou rindo – Mas agora você já está falando comigo, né?

Ela pareceu pensar e acabou concordando com ele. – É, você tem razão, Sr...

- Gil. – ele disse – Me chame apenas de Gil...

Ela concordou com a cabeça e eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Como sabia meu nome? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele sorriu. – Eu te dei esse nome... – ele disse a ela – Como eu poderia me esquecer? É Sara Sidle, não é?

A menina encarou-o espantada e ao mesmo tempo, curiosa. Ele riu.

- Então, você é o menino bonito de quem a minha mãe às vezes fala... – ela contou a ele – Mamãe me contou que meu nome significa: Princesa e que um menino muito bonito tinha escolhido para mim. É verdade?

- Sim, é verdade. – ele sorriu para ela – Eu te vi no dia em que você nasceu. E escolhi seu nome.

Ela pareceu contente. – E como eu era, Gil? – ela perguntou curiosa. Ele estava espantado com o jeito da menina. Ela falava com a articulação de uma pessoa mais velha.

- Você era pequenininha... – ele disse, mas foi interrompido por ela.

- Pequena eu ainda sou. – ela disse num tom inconformado.

- Sim, você ainda é... Mas você era menor ainda. – ele disse divertido – E era muito bonita, calma... Como eu disse para a sua mãe, parecia uma princesa.

Ela o encarou. – Tem certeza de que esse bebê era eu, Gil?

- Mas é claro que tenho. – ele disse confuso. – Porque não seria?

- Papai sempre diz que não sabe a quem eu puxei da família... – ela contou – Diz que sou feia e chata. Como posso ser feia e chata e ao mesmo tempo parecer uma princesa?

- Seu pai está errado. – ele disse olhando para ela – Você é muito linda e legal.

Ela sorriu para ele. – Você é que é muito legal, Gil. – ela disse – E mamãe estava certa, você é muito bonito também! – ela disse rindo.

Os dois passaram mais um tempo conversando sobre banalidades enquanto o irmão, Sean, estava aproveitando a água. Sara contou que aprendera a ler há um ano, e que era a primeira da turma. Contou também que gostava de comer bolo e sorvete, e muito tranquilamente, contou sobre as brigas do pai e da mãe. Gil abriu a boca e não sabia o que dizer para confortar a criança, embora muito surpreso, vira que ela falava sobre tudo com a maior naturalidade, e talvez não entendesse quando ele tentasse confortá-la...

X X X

No dia seguinte, eles voltaram a se encontrar. Dessa vez, numa sorveteria. Ele se assustou ao ver a menina ali, sozinha, mas ela contou que já estava acostumada e que todo mundo a conhecia.

- Você come demais, Gil. – ela riu olhando para o sorvete dele

- Sou maior do que você menina, tenho que comer mais né? – ele disse sorrindo.

- Gil, conte-me sobre os insetos. – ela pediu. Ele percebera que a menina era bem inteligente e gostava de assuntos que a maioria das crianças não se interessaria. E sempre que ela pedia para ele lhe contar sobre algo, ele contava na maior boa vontade.

- Mas Gil. – ela começou assim que ele lhe disse sobre os insetos – Você não sente nojo?

- Não... Eu adoro insetos. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Você é corajoso, Gil. – ela disse dando uma colherada no sorvete. – Eu não gosto muito de insetos, e até tenho medo de alguns...

- Ah, cada um gosta de uma coisa... Do que você gosta?

Ela pareceu pensar. – Gosto de ler. – ela disse – E de aprender coisas novas.

- Ah, você é bem esperta para uma menina de cinco anos. – ele disse – A mais esperta que eu já conheci, sabia?

Ela sorriu com o elogio. – E você é a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, Gil. – ela disse. – Sabe Gil, quando eu crescer quero me casar com alguém tão inteligente como você! Ou melhor, quero me casar com você! – ela disse sorrindo.

Ele riu com a franqueza da criança. – Não acha que sou muito velho para você, não?

Ela o olhou. – É, é um pouco sim. – ela disse rindo – Mas não me importo, porque você é a pessoa mais legal e mais esperta que eu já conheci! E é muito bonito também! – ela disse divertida.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça rindo. – Acho que você não conheceu muitas pessoas então, Sara...

Os dois ainda passaram mais um tempo conversando. Quando foram embora, Gil deixou um livro para ela, e ela o abraçou e agradeceu o presente um montão de vezes. Eles se despediram, já que Gil voltaria para Marina Del Rey, e Sara segurou as lágrimas. Deu tchau com sua pequena mãozinha e saiu correndo com o livro debaixo do braço. Era a primeira vez que ela chorava por ele.

Gil voltou para a casa de sua mãe, e por muitos anos ficou sem vê-la novamente. Já ela, passou uns anos lembrando-se do "homem mais bonito e inteligente" que conhecera em toda a sua vida. Guardara o livro que ele deixara para ela com todo o cuidado, e não deixava que ninguém o tocasse. Acabou esquecendo-se dele uns anos depois, quando sua mãe matou seu pai, e ela passou a ter coisas mais sérias para ocupar a sua cabeça.


	3. Cap 3: Novo Reencontro

**Capítulo Três: ****Novo reencontro**

Quando finalmente se formara em Harvard, Sara resolveu que o melhor a fazer, seria voltar para a costa oeste. Resolveu ir para San Francisco, onde conhecia algumas pessoas, e poderia arrumar um emprego, que pudesse pagar sua pós graduação em Berkeley. Não demorou muito, e descolou um estágio no Departamento de polícia de lá. Conhecia o filho do Capitão, e com suas excelentes notas e um diploma novinho de Harvard, as coisas foram bem mais fáceis do que ela esperava. Alugara um pequeno apartamento perto do trabalho, e alguns dias da semana ia para Berkeley assistir aulas.

- Sara! – exclamou Kate. Kate era mais velha do que ela, mas isso era normal. Sara tinha entrado na universidade mais cedo do que o habitual, com dezesseis anos, e agora, com apenas vinte, estava fazendo uma pós. Não era todo mundo que conseguia isso. Elas tinham se conhecido em Harvard, e quando Sara disse que estava precisando de uma companheira para um apartamento em SFO, Kate logo se voluntariou.

- Diga Kate.

- Vai ter uma conferência forense aqui na universidade. – ela contou animada – Vão vir peritos de todos os cantos do país. Não é você que vive dizendo que quer se tornar uma CSI? Então! Acho que você não deveria perder essa!

Sara sorriu para a colega. – É... Com certeza assistirei às palestras... Nossa! Muito obrigada Kate! – ela agradeceu sinceramente.

- Não tem de que. – a moça deu de ombros – Será que vão ter muitos homens bonitos?

Sara riu da amiga e as duas continuaram andando pelo campus da universidade.

X X X

Gilbert Grissom mudara com o passar dos anos. Ainda conservava a beleza que tinha desde jovem, mas podia-se notar algumas diferenças nele. Ele estava trabalhando como CSI no LAB de Las Vegas, o melhor do país, e mesmo ainda não tendo chegado aos quarenta anos, já tinha uma boa reputação, o cargo de supervisor do turno noturno, e estava entre os melhores entomologistas do país. Sua carreira profissional era muito bem sucedida...

- Gil! – Conrad Ecklie, o supervisor geral o chamou. – Você recebeu um convite para palestrar na conferência forense, que ocorrerá em San Francisco. – ele disse ao colega de trabalho – Será daqui a duas semanas.

Gil pareceu pensar. – Fico honrado com o convite. Preciso mandar resposta?

- Sim... Mas estou com o Sub Delegado de lá na linha, posso dar a resposta agora mesmo...

- Então diga a ele que estarei presente na conferência. – ele respondeu e voltou-se para o corredor.

Ecklie sorriu satisfeito e voltou para sua sala, enquanto Grissom ia para sua sala. Ela não estava vazia.

- Ah, que bom que chegou, Gil! – ela exclamou parecendo aliviada.

- O que foi, Cath? Parece preocupada. – Catherine Willows trabalhava ao seu lado há uns anos, e os dois tinham tornado-se grandes amigos.

- É a Lindsay. – ela disse referindo-se a filha pequena dela. – Eddie não apareceu para buscá-la novamente e a escola me ligou. Será que você pode me liberar por uma meia hora?

Ele olhou para ela. – Cath, se o Ecklie te vê saindo assim, ele vai te matar, você sabe não é? – ele disse a ela – Vá rápido, não demore.

Ela sorriu e agradeceu a ele com um abraço. Ele ficou parado, sem reação, enquanto ela saia da sala. Não estava muito acostumado com contatos físicos e às vezes se assustava com esses rompantes de Catherine.

X X X

O auditório não estava muito cheio quando ela chegou. Ela logo avistou Kate, nas primeiras fileiras e foi se juntar à amiga. Ela sentou-se e respirou fundo, prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cabelo firme e tentando livrar-se da sensação de afogueamento que estava no rosto, por ter vindo correndo para ali.

- Acho que não perdi nada, né? – ela perguntou à amiga.

- Não, ainda não começou... – Kate disse distraída e brincando com os próprios cabelos. Ela tinha perdido o interesse súbito nas palestras, assim que descobrira que a maioria dos palestrantes já tinha passado dos cinqüenta anos.

- Ah que bom. – Sara disse recostando-se na cadeira.

Um homem apareceu no palco, o que fez a maioria dos presentes se mexer e se ajeitar nas cadeiras. Sara pousou o olhar sobre ele. Era bem mais novo do que os outros palestrantes, como ela pode observar, e tinha os olhos azuis escuros muito bonitos, como ela também pode constatar. A amiga Kate a cutucou com risinhos, algo que ela sempre fazia quando achava algum homem interessantemente bonito o suficiente para ela.

- Olha ele, Sara! – Kate sussurrou animada – É mais velho do que a gente, com certeza, mas é bem bonito, não?

Sara a encarou e concordou com a cabeça. Ela se viu observando cada traço dele. Tinha os cabelos pretos e encaracolados, e por estar perto, ela pode notar que já apareciam poucos fios brancos. Ele não era muito alto para um homem, mas ainda sim, era maior do que ela, que se considerava uma mulher alta. Não era forte como alguns rapazes de sua idade, mas estava em boa forma.

- Boa tarde. – ele disse para a platéia a sua frente. A voz dele era firme e suave e a fez lembrar-se de algo em seu passado muito distante. Ela forçou a mente, mas nada lhe veio à cabeça, portanto resolveu deixar para lá. – Meu nome é Gil Grissom, e sou perito forense. Trabalho no LAB de Las Vegas, e estou aqui para falar um pouco sobre esse curso.

Ele passou a próxima hora, falando superficialmente sobre perícia forense, e até chegou a usar alguns alunos em pequenas experiências que ele preparara. Quando a palestra terminara, e ela estava saindo com Kate do auditório, ela escutava os diversos comentários sobre a palestra.

- Ele parece novo para isso tudo o que falaram dele, não acha? – ela ouviu um rapaz comentar com um amigo.

- Ele é bem charmoso... E inteligente também! – uma moça com voz infantil disse para outra ao lado dela, e as duas começaram a rir.

Ele daria um total de cinco palestras, durante o fim de semana, e Sara se viu inscrevendo-se nas outras quatro, assim que rumou para fora do auditório.

X X X

Quando terminou sua segunda palestra, naquele mesmo dia, Gil Grissom não pode deixar de finalmente notar na moça que guardava o material e preparava-se para sair do auditório. Ela era uma das últimas, e a mais perto do palco.

- Hey. – ele a chamou. Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou. – Será que pode me ajudar com isso aqui? – ele apontou um boneco de gelatina de balística, que usara para uma pequena simulação.

Ela guardou o último caderno na bolsa e aproximou-se dele. – Claro. – ela disse quando chegou perto.

Ele se viu encarando-a e logo sacudiu a cabeça. – Isso aqui é bem mais pesado do que parece... – ele disse pegando uma ponta e indicando para que ela fizesse o mesmo com a outra. – Eu teria pedido a um rapaz, mas eles são rápidos na hora de irem embora...

Ela o ajudou a levar o boneco para a sala atrás do auditório, onde ele disse que poderiam deixar, até que um funcionário viesse recolher. Ela o encarou com aqueles olhos castanhos, que o fizeram lembrar-se de algo que na verdade, ele não conseguia se lembrar ao certo do que era.

- O Sr. palestra muito bem. – ela disse enquanto voltavam para o auditório para pegarem suas coisas.

- Não me chame de senhor, me sinto um velho com alguém da sua idade me chamando assim... – ele disse simpático.

Ela sorriu. – Tudo bem, então como posso chamá-lo?

- Gil. – ele disse – Me chame apenas de Gil...

- Gil... – ela repetiu – Continuo dizendo então, Gil, você palestra muito bem.

- Obrigada, Srta...

- É Sara. – ela disse – Apenas Sara.

Ele a encarou enquanto ela pegava a bolsa e se preparava para ir embora, enquanto ele ficaria para acertar a próxima palestra.

- Tenho que ir, Gil. – ela disse

Ele despediu-se dela com um aceno e um sorriso, devolvidos simpaticamente por ela. Ele se pegou observando-a sair do auditório e logo depois, sacudindo a cabeça, ele voltou sua atenção para o material da próxima palestra, que seria mais a noite.

Ele passou as horas de intervalo que tinha, andando pelo campus e conversando com alguns professores e até mesmo alunos que estavam interessados pelo que ele sabia. O número de alunos em sua palestra tinha aumentado, e ele queria ver se na palestra de noite, isso seria constatado também. Ele não viu a moça que lhe ajudara mais cedo em nenhum lugar do campus, e novamente se pegou pensando nela. Era bonita em sua simplicidade e de alguma forma, encantadora. Ficou pensando se ela viria na sua próxima palestra.

X X X

Quando chegou ao palco novamente, mais tarde ainda naquele mesmo dia, Gil Grissom se viu procurando pela moça morena. Ele correu os olhos e não a encontrou em lugar nenhum. Começou a palestra, e uns minutos depois, enquanto contava sobre marcas de sangue, observou a estudante que chegava atrasada. Ela veio silenciosamente pela lateral e sentou-se ao lado de uma loira, que estava nas fileiras da frente. Ele reconheceu a moça, como sendo a que ele tinha procurado mais cedo e sorriu discretamente.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele sentiu alguém atrás dele, enquanto arrumava suas coisas depois da palestra. Ele virou-se, e mesmo antes disso, já sabia de quem se tratava.

- Claro, é por isso que estou aqui. – ele disse simpático para ela.

- O Sr... – ela parou e mudou de ideia – Você trabalha em um LAB Criminal, não é mesmo?

Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Sim, isso mesmo.

- Você cursou biologia... – ela começou – Seus colegas de trabalho fizeram quais cursos?

Ele pareceu pensar. – Catherine é química. – ele disse – Warrick também...

Ela pareceu decepcionada.

- Porque você não me diz qual curso você faz, e assim eu posso dizer se você pode trabalhar no meio forense? – ele sugeriu.

- Eu já me formei. – ela contou – Estou fazendo pós graduação...

Ele arregalou os olhos. – Mas... Mas você me parece meio nova para isso, não?

Ela sorriu. – Talvez... – ela disse enigmática – E respondendo a sua pergunta, eu me formei em Física.

- Física é um bom curso. – ele respondeu – Poderia trabalhar como forense tranquilamente...

Ela sorriu e pareceu mais animada. Ele percebeu.

- Você gostaria de trabalhar como perita forense?

- Ah sim, eu gostaria. – ela respondeu – Acho fascinante...

Ele finalmente recolheu tudo em sua pasta. – Estou indo tomar um café. – ele começou receoso – Se quiser, pode me acompanhar e eu lhe conto mais sobre o meu trabalho. – ele disse sinceramente. – Por minha conta. – ele se pegou sugerindo.

Ela pareceu considerar a proposta. – Tudo bem, eu vou. – ela aceitou – Mas eu pago o meu.

Ele riu e os dois foram andando para fora do auditório. Sentaram-se numa mesa na lanchonete da faculdade, que estava apinhada de estudantes. Os dois conversaram e Gil contou tudo o que podia sobre seu trabalho e sobre perícia forense.

- Acho que agora você não precisa mais das minhas palestras... – ele brincou rindo – Já sabe tudo.

- Ora, imagina... – ela respondeu tomando um gole de seu café.

Eles ainda entraram em outros assuntos, e ele descobrira que ela morava em San Francisco e trabalhava no Departamento de polícia de lá. Descobriu que ela se formara em Harvard, e com um pouco de vergonha, ela acrescentou que tinha sido a primeira e também a mais nova da turma. Conversaram sobre diversas coisas, e ele se pegou encantado em poder conversar com alguém sobre todos aqueles assuntos... E ela só tinha vinte anos! Enquanto jogavam conversa fora, ele pegou-se pensando em como alguém podia ser tão jovem, bonita e inteligente...

X X X

- Sara, Sara, Sara! – Kate exclamou divertida – Sua espertinha! Fisgou o palestrante bonitão!

- Do que você está falando, Kate? – ela fez-se de desentendida enquanto abria um de seus cadernos para estudar.

- Pensa que eu não te vi com ele ontem? – Kate aproximou-se dela – E eu vi a forma como ele te olhava também... Parecia encantado com você!

Sara sorriu discretamente, mas não deixou que Kate visse.

- E aí, me conta. – ela disse sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da morena – Ele é bom de cama?

- Kate! – ela exclamou – Nós só tomamos um café, sim? – ela disse para a amiga – E ele é muito educado para tocar nesse assunto logo da primeira vez em que fizemos algo...

- Então quer dizer que terá uma outra vez? – a moça parecia interessada e animada.

- Eu não sei, Kate... – ela disse sinceramente e dando de ombros.

- Eu não deixaria escapar um homem desses!

- Na verdade, você não deixaria escapar homem nenhum, Kate... – Sara retrucou rindo. Kate soltou uma gargalhada.

- É verdade... É verdade... – ela disse rindo – Mas o que quero dizer, é que ele é realmente bonito, e inteligente... E parece ser educado e também parece ser um cavalheiro. – ela disse para Sara.

- E ele é realmente isso tudo. – ela lembrou-se da noite passada e perguntou-se a si mesma, porque estava pensando tanto nele. Eles apenas tinham ido tomar um café, e era só.


	4. Cap 4: É Sidle Sara Sidle

**Capítulo Quatro:**** "É Sidle. Sara Sidle."**

Sara assistira às outras palestras de Gil Grissom naquele domingo, e pegou-se pensando com tristeza de que não o veria mais. Estava arrumando suas coisas com Kate quando ele a chamou. Kate soltou um risinho e recebeu uma cotovelada dela, que foi até ele.

- Estou voltando para Vegas amanhã de manhã. – ele parecia desconfortável em dizer aquilo.

- É eu sei... – ela concordou e os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes. Sara viu que ele parecia estar pensando seriamente em dizer alguma coisa.

- Sara, você quer jantar comigo hoje? – ele disse de súbito.

Ela parou por uns segundos e logo depois abriu um sorriso. – Claro que sim, Gil.

Ele pareceu mais aliviado. – Tudo bem então. – ele disse – Eu quero tomar um banho... Me encontra em uma hora?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e foi embora, encontrando Kate que a esperava. Ela pegou a bolsa e falou algo para a amiga. Ele pode ver a moça levantar os olhos para ele, e depois dizer algo para Sara. Ele riu e observou as duas saírem do auditório.

X X X

Ele ainda não sabia ao certo, o que o fizera convidá-la para jantar. Ele apenas fizera o convite, e ela aceitara. Estava pronto há um tempo, mas ainda faltava uns bons minutos para o tempo marcado, e ela provavelmente demoraria para se arrumar, como todas as mulheres.

- Ah que bom que já está aqui. – a voz dela o surpreendeu.

Ele a encarou. Ela estava bonita em um vestido preto simples e que ia até um ponto no meio de suas coxas. Tinha pernas bonitas, como ele não pode deixar de reparar. A maquiagem era leve, e o cabelo estava preso numa trança embutida.

- Pensei que ainda fosse ter que esperar por você... – ele disse levantando-se – Ainda faltam vinte minutos... – ele disse consultando o relógio.

- Considere-se com sorte. – ela disse sorrindo – Sua acompanhante de hoje é rápida.

Ele sorriu e eles começaram a andar. Ele tinha dito que conhecia um bom restaurante em San Francisco, e que gostaria de visitar a cidade, antes de retornar para Nevada. Ela prontamente aceitou.

- Sim, estou com sorte mesmo. – ele disse – Pensei que fosse todas as mulheres que fizessem os homens esperar...

Ela sorriu e retrucou. – Quando vai aprender que não sou como as outras mulheres, Gil?

Ele sorriu e se viu enlaçando o braço ao dela. A cada momento que passavam juntos, ele se via mais encantado com ela...

(...)

O jantar tinha sido ótimo e ela, mais uma vez, se mostrara uma excelente companhia. Os dois andavam agora pela cidade, de mãos dadas, sem se importar com os olhares de professores ou alunos, que os pudessem flagrar, se estivessem na faculdade. Eles pararam em uma praça movimentada e sentaram-se em um banco que tinha ali perto.

- Foi uma excelente noite, Sara. – ele disse para ela que estava ao seu lado. – Não sei o que fazer para torná-la ainda melhor...

Ela o encarou. – Tem certeza de que não sabe, Gil? – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Ele ficou estático com a aproximação. E hesitou um pouco, antes de finalmente puxá-la para si. O gosto do vinho ainda estava ali, tornando a boca dela ainda mais doce do que ele podia imaginar.

- O que estamos fazendo? – ele perguntou a ela assim que eles se separaram.

Ela deu de ombros. – Eu não sei, mas é bom não? – ela sorriu.

Ele relaxou e qualquer preocupação se esvaiu naquele momento.

- Eu estou um pouco cansada... – ela disse afastando-se dele – Poderia me deixar no meu apartamento, Gil? – ela pediu e ele ficou decepcionado. Queria que aquela noite não acabasse nunca.

- Claro, eu te deixo lá, Sara. – ele disse a ela, e eles levantaram-se do banco. Caminhavam lado a lado e ela, por livre e espontânea vontade, enlaçou a mão dela na dele. Ele sentiu-se satisfeito. O apartamento dela não era muito longe dali e a caminhada foi mais curta do que ele imaginara. Ela procurou as chaves na bolsa e o encarou.

- Vamos. – ela o chamou e abriu a porta do prédio.

Gil a encarou. – Vamos?

- Sim, eu estou te chamando para subir... – ela disse sorrindo – Ou achou que eu ia te largar aí na rua?

Eles subiram as escadas até o apartamento dela. Estava vazio e escuro, já que a colega Kate tinha ficado em Berkeley. Ele entrou e sentiu a porta fechando-se atrás dele. Ele escutou-a tirando os sapatos e logo depois enlaçando o pescoço dele com as mãos.

- Hey Gil, o que você acha de aproveitarmos melhor a noite? – ela perguntou a ele no escuro.

- Eu tenho que concordar, Sara. – ele virou-se para ela – Você só tem ideias boas, meu bem... – e ele beijou-a mais uma vez.

(...)

Ele acordou e viu que ainda era madrugada. Sentiu um peso sobre seu peito, e sorriu ao ver o que era, ou melhor, quem era. Sara estava dormindo tranquilamente e com a cabeça repousada em seu peito. Estava enrolada nos lençóis e mesmo dormindo, ainda era encantadora. Ele ajeitou-se na cama com cuidado, para que ela não acordasse. Sorriu sozinho ao lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido. Ela era fascinante... _Em todos os sentidos._

- Ainda acordado? – ele a ouviu dizer com voz sonolenta. – Você precisa dormir, seu vôo amanhã é cedo...

Ele a abraçou e apertou mais contra si, se é que isso era possível. – Não se preocupe comigo, honey. – Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem então. – ela sorriu no escuro e depositou mais um beijo nos lábios dele.

X X X

Grissom estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona no avião. Os pensamentos muito longe dali. Tivera a noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida, e toda hora se via mergulhado em pensamentos... E todos eles levavam para uma mesma pessoa: Sara. Como alguém podia se tornar tão marcante em apenas alguns dias?

Ele olhou para dentro do saguão e não a via mais. Ela já tinha ido embora, assim como ele estava indo. Ele ainda estava assustado com as palavras que tinha trocado um pouco antes de embarcar.

" – _É uma pena que você tenha que ir embora, Gil. – ela lamentou enquanto comia uma torrada._

_- Eu também acho uma pena, Sara. – ele disse sinceramente – Queria poder ficar aqui para sempre._

_- Acho que vou para Vegas trabalhar com você, assim que terminar minha pós! – ela disse rindo _

_- Se tiver um lugar por lá quando você estiver pronta, ele será seu. – ele disse sorrindo._

_Eles tomaram o café, e apenas conversaram sobre assuntos avulsos. Ele se aprontou, assim como ela e eles seguiram para o aeroporto, onde ele tomaria seu vôo para Vegas. Ela estava sendo muito compreensiva com tudo aquilo, o que o fez admirá-la ainda mais._

_- Gil. – ela disse enquanto eles esperavam a chamada do vôo dele. _

_- Diga. _

_- Você vai me procurar, quando chegar em Las Vegas? – ela perguntou com um fio de voz – Assim, eu entendo... Se você não quiser mais nada comigo, afinal, sou apenas uma garota para você e tudo mais... Mas é que acho que não suportaria ficar sem notícias suas... – ela disse sinceramente._

_- Sara, é claro que te procurarei. – ele disse para ela – E não diga besteiras... Não é apenas uma garota para mim._

_Ela sorriu. – Mesmo que nunca mais venhamos a nos beijar ou ir para cama juntos, prometa-me que saberei ao menos onde você se encontra?_

_- Claro que prometo. – ele disse e ela se deu por satisfeita. _

"_**Passageiros do voo 1652 com destino à Las Vegas. – uma voz chamou – Por favor, encaminhem-se para o portão 12." **_

_- É o meu vôo. – ele disse para ela que desencostou a cabeça do ombro dele. Ele levantou-se e foram juntos até o portão de embarque. _

_- Tenho que ir, Sara. – ele a beijou e a encarou assim que se separaram._

_- Gil, acho que estou apaixonada por você. – ela disse rindo._

_Ele riu e depositou um beijo na testa dela. – Eu também acho que estou apaixonado por você, Sara._

_Ele se encaminhou para a fila, e uns instantes depois, ela apareceu ao seu lado._

_- Gil, acabo de me lembrar uma coisa! – ela disse a ele – Eu não te disse meu sobrenome... Como poderá me encontrar? – ela parecia assombrada com a possibilidade._

_E ele parecia surpreso em perceber que realmente, não sabia o sobrenome dela. Achava Sara suficiente para ele. – Você tem razão, honey... – ele disse rindo – Como pudemos esquecer algo assim?_

_Ela sorriu. – Acho que Gil e Sara são suficientes para nós dois... – ela disse e a vez dele chegou. – É Sidle. Sara Sidle._

_Ele congelou e entregou sua mochila para o funcionário que estava responsável pelo raio X. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e se afastou para não atrapalhar mais a fila."_

E depois que ela disse o sobrenome, tudo pareceu ter sentido para ele. Os olhos castanhos o lembrando de algo que ele não conseguia lembrar, a estranha sensação de já conhecê-la de outros tempos e o sorriso tão familiar, que não tinha mudado desde a última vez que ele a vira... Quando tinha sido? Céus, fazia anos! Ela era apenas uma criança esperta de cinco anos e ele já era um homem na faculdade... Pela primeira vez, ele sentiu-se culpado. Deus, tinha visto aquela garota nascer... Tinha escolhido o nome dela! E ele lhe contara histórias, ensinara sobre insetos e até lhe pagara um sorvete de chocolate, quando ele a encontrara na sorveteria, triste por algum motivo que ele até hoje desconhecia... Ele se lembrava de ter visto a expressão triste dar lugar a um sorriso quando vira o sorvete na frente dela. Ele riu. Ela era apenas uma criança, e ele era um adulto. E seria assim, sempre?

- Senhor, deseja alguma coisa? – a aeromoça perguntou sorrindo simpática.

Ele balançou a cabeça. – Não, obrigado.

Lembrou-se então de uma frase que há muito tempo não repetia. E finalmente entendeu o porquê.

"_Mamãe, não importa quantas garotas eu já tive na minha vida... O fato é que eu acho que ainda está para nascer aquela que ainda vai me desafiar ao ponto de me fazer ficar louco por ela. Ou me encantar com olhos castanhos mais bonitos do que o da senhora!" _

Desde aquele dia do nascimento de Sara, ele não poderia mais repetir aquilo, afinal, naquele dia, essa tal garota que o desafiaria ao ponto de ficar louco por ela, já tinha nascido... E ele riu ao lembrar-se que tinha atribuído a estranha sensação naquele momento a Gwen. Mal sabia ele... Ele também viu o porquê nunca mais dissera à mãe que ela tinha os olhos castanhos mais bonitos. Sara o encantara com os dela, desde que era apenas um bebê.

X X X

Sara voltou para seu apartamento, incomodada com alguma coisa. Ela não tinha entendido o porquê Gil tinha ficado tão perturbado quando ela lhe revelara seu sobrenome. E estranhamente sentiu-se grata por só ter lhe revelado aquele dado naquele momento...

- Sara! – Kate exclamou ao vê-la – Estava preocupada com você... Não voltou ontem para a faculdade, e quando cheguei aqui pela manhã, você também não estava... O que fazia tão cedo na rua?

Sara rapidamente contou o acontecimento da última noite, e o que fazia na rua àquela hora da manhã. Kate sorriu para a amiga.

- Eu SA-B-I-A que você não ia desperdiçar um homem daquele... – ela disse rindo – Aprendeu direitinho, Sara!

Sara riu com ela, mas seu pensamento já não estava mais ali. Será que ele também estaria pensando nela nesse momento?

**N/a: Desculpem a demora! O cap já estava pronto, mas eu me enrolei toda, e acabou que não tive um tempo pra parar e postar! Espero que estejam gostando e continuem mandando seus reviews lindos! (:**


	5. Cap 5: Tentativas de Mrs G

**Capítulo cinco: ****Tentativas da Sra. G**

**N/a: Nesse cap tem uma mudança na cronologia dos eventos... Na série, Catherine ainda é casada com Eddie e só começa a divorciar-se dele, durante a primeira temporada. Sara já estaria trabalhando no LAB nessa época... **

**Nessa fanfic, o divórcio acontece antes que Sara comece a trabalhar no LAB. **

Se fosse uma mulher qualquer, Betty Grissom já teria a muito, perdido as esperanças de ter um neto. Seu único filho, Gilbert Grissom, já estava na faixa dos quarenta anos e nem sinal de um relacionamento sólido. Mas ela não era qualquer uma.

- Gil, você não pensa em se casar, meu filho? – ela lhe perguntou enquanto passava suas férias na casa do filho, em Las Vegas.

- Não no momento, mamãe. – ele respondeu calmamente.

E ela sempre recebia a mesma resposta, quando o abordava de diferentes maneiras. Ela via mulheres chegarem, e saírem da vida do filho, e parecia a ela que nenhuma era suficientemente boa para ele. Betty tinha a sensação de que ele já começava a sair com as mulheres, sem o menor interesse nelas. Era como se faltasse algo.

Betty queria um neto e queria que o filho formasse uma família, por isso, resolveu que faria o possível para conseguir aquilo. E enquanto estava passando mais um período de férias em Vegas, na casa dele, ela viu uma oportunidade perfeita surgir. Afinal, ela gostava muito de Catherine Willows, e via nela uma nora e esposa perfeita.

- Que cara é essa, Gil? – ela perguntou assim que o filho chegou em casa do trabalho.

- Estou preocupado com Catherine. – ele respondeu enquanto sentava-se no sofá ao lado dela.

- O que houve? – Betty perguntou genuinamente preocupada. Ela gostava muito de Catherine e da pequena Lindsay.

- Ela está se separando de Eddie. – ele contou – E ele está expulsando as duas de casa, quer a casa para ele... O que não é nada justo, já que foi Catherine que pagou toda a casa!

- Nossa, isso é horrível, Gil! E como ela e Lindsay estão?

- Ela está uma pilha de nervos... – ele agitou as mãos – E está ainda mais preocupada com Lindsay. Ela não quer que a menina fique nesse ambiente de brigas... E Eddie realmente sabe gritar quando ele quer.

Betty estava realmente preocupada com a amiga do filho, mas viu nessa situação, a oportunidade que estava esperando há muito tempo.

- Porque não as convida para passar um tempo aqui na sua casa? – ela sugeriu ao filho – Assim Catherine fica mais tranqüila em relação à Lindsay... Pelo menos até tudo se ajeitar.

Grissom pareceu concordar com a mãe. No dia seguinte, Catherine e a filha pequena estavam instalando-se num quarto da casa de Grissom.

- Nem sei como agradecer, Sra. Grissom! – Catherine disse sinceramente – Grissom me disse que foi uma sugestão sua... – ela disse usando os poucos sinais que conhecia - Eddie está realmente me fazendo passar por uma péssima fase... Eu posso agüentar aquele traste, mas não podia deixar que a minha filha passasse por isso...

Betty sorriu e pensou que ali a sua frente, realmente estava a mulher da vida de Gil. Ela tinha uns anos a menos do que ele, mas nada muito alarmante. Era uma mulher muito bonita e inteligente, e os dois se davam muito bem, pelo que Betty sabia. Era perfeita.

Os dias foram se passando, e cada vez mais, Betty se convencia de que seu plano daria certo. Ela observava o filho e Catherine conversando ou trabalhando juntos e ficava impressionada em ver que eles possuíam uma ligação natural. Catherine era a única que ela já vira ter coragem para criticar ou desafiar o filho, e ela via Gil receber as críticas e conselhos dela, às vezes, sem dizer uma palavra. Ela era muito determinada, e Betty gostava disso nela.

A menina Lindsay também estava saindo-se melhor do que a encomenda. Ela era muito esperta, o que fazia Gil se aproximar ainda mais dela. Ele a ajudava com as lições de casa, e também lhe ensinava uma porção de coisas. Ao final de uma semana, a menina já conhecia o nome de todos os insetos da coleção dele, e sempre estava disposta a aprender mais. Ela sentia a falta de Eddie, o que a fazia apegar-se cada vez mais a Grissom, que praticamente substituíra a fraca imagem que a menina tinha de um pai.

- Gil, você está me surpreendendo. – Betty leu os lábios de Catherine enquanto esta conversava com o filho – Nunca pensei que fosse ter jeito com crianças! – ela disse surpresa.

Gil deu de ombros. – Acho que nunca tinha ficado tão próximo de uma criança antes para descobrir esse "talento"... – ele brincou.

Catherine riu. – Lindsay só sabe falar de você... Os insetos do tio Gil, os livros do tio Gil... – ela disse divertida – Você está sendo muito bom para ela. – ela disse agradecida.

- É mútuo. – ele disse – Ela também está sendo muito boa para mim. Você tem uma ótima filha, Catherine.

Betty estava ficando surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo, contente de ver a interação do filho com a menina Willows. Ele vinha mostrando ter muito jeito com crianças, apesar de tudo sempre ter apontado para um outro lado. Betty via uma futura construção de uma família bastante bonita na sua frente, e estava radiante. Betty só esquecia-se de perguntar aos próprios Gil e Catherine o que achavam dos planos dela...

- Catherine. – ela gesticulou chamando a loira – Queria te perguntar uma coisinha, querida... – ela disse. Somente as duas estavam em casa, já que Grissom tinha ido à rua com Lindsay. As duas já estavam completando três semanas na casa de Grissom.

- Diga Betty. – ela se aproximou dela. As duas já tinham criado uma intimidade para chamarem-se pelos primeiros nomes.

- Estava pensando esses dias... Você não concorda comigo, de que você e Gil formariam um belo casal?

Catherine riu. – Olha, Betty... Mesmo que eu quisesse muito ter algo com Gil, eu não conseguiria... – ela gesticulou para a senhora a sua frente – Alguma mulher fez um ótimo trabalho com ele...

Betty viu suas esperanças de dias serem destruídas em segundos.

- Eu amo o Gil, de verdade. – Catherine continuou – Mas é um amor de irmãos, entende? Não sinto nada mais do que isso, e tenho certeza de que ele também se sente assim.

- Então nenhuma esperança? – ela ainda tentou.

Catherine sorriu divertida. – Desculpa Betty. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – Minha vida ainda está uma bagunça desde o divórcio... Não quero saber de casamento tão cedo!

- Mas um dia voltará a pensar?

- Sim, com certeza... – ela sorriu – Mas não com Gil, Betty. Como eu disse, somos como irmãos. E eu não gosto de incesto. – ela terminou rindo.

Betty ficou uns dias sem saber o que pensar e fazer. Catherine acabara com suas esperanças em apenas uma conversa de poucos minutos. Ela não sabia mais onde procurar. Suas últimas esperanças de casar seu filho tinham sido depositadas e cuidadosamente cultivadas sobre Catherine, e ela lhe desapontara. Estava perdida.

Catherine e Lindsay ainda ficaram por mais uns dias, até que uma ordem judicial foi emitida a favor da loira, e ela e a filha puderam voltar para a casa, sem que Eddie as perturbasse. As duas agradeceram por tudo, e voltaram para casa contentes.

X X X

Fazia pouco mais de cinco dias desde que Catherine e Lindsay tinham retornado para casa, quando Julia Holden apareceu para visitá-los. Grissom se surpreendeu com a visita. Não via a mulher desde a pequena viagem dos dois a Baía de Tamales.

- Betty! – ela gesticulou animada – Olá Gil. – gesticulou de uma forma formal.

- O que faz aqui em Vegas, Julia? – Betty perguntou. Novamente ao ver aquela mulher do passado de seu filho, Betty se viu imaginando e fazendo planos.

- Fui transferida para a sede da Fundação Gilbert daqui. – ela contou – Começo amanhã e resolvi passar aqui para te ver.

- Que bom! – Betty não podia acreditar na sua sorte. – Já conhece a cidade?

- Ainda não, Betty. Nunca tinha vindo a Las Vegas antes... – ela disse sinceramente

Betty sorriu mais do que de costume. – Gil pode te mostrar a cidade, não pode? – ela voltou-se para o filho.

Grissom se viu sem opção. – Claro.

Julia sorriu para Betty. Ela sempre gostara de Grissom, e via uma boa oportunidade agora que estava ali em Las Vegas. Sabia também que Betty sempre gostara dela, e que estava louca para que o filho se casasse. Ela teria uma boa aliada.

Era domingo, e Grissom estava de folga. Ele levou Julia para jantar, e mostrou alguns lugares para ela. A conversa fluía bem porque ele estava habituado há muito tempo com a linguagem de sinais. Julia parecia estar gostando muito da cidade, e lhe contara algumas coisas sobre sua vida desde a última vez que tinham se visto. Ela agora era uma autoridade respeitada na Fundação Gilbert, e parecia estar contente com a carreira. Ela tinha se esforçado e muito para chegar até ali.

Os dois passaram a se encontrar com mais freqüência, e o relacionamento estava ficando cada vez mais sério. Betty não podia estar mais exultante. Gostava muito de Julia, e a tinha como uma filha, desde pequena. Ela voltara para sua vida em Marina Del Rey, e esperava sempre pela notícia de que os dois iam se casar. Era o mais provável e também o mais certo a se fazer naquela situação.

A notícia chegou uns meses depois. Os dois tinham terminado tudo, em uma decisão conjunta e sem brigas. Betty não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Julia lhe disse que não estava dando certo. O filho disse: "_Não era para ser, mamãe."_ Na verdade, Julia estava cansada de se relacionar com homens que não a amavam, e Grissom era somente mais um deles. Ele sempre fora uma excelente pessoa para ela, mas ela sabia que ele amava outra. Ela não tinha ideia de quem era essa outra, mas sabia muito bem que não era ela. Para Grissom a explicação era simples, ou não, assim: Nenhuma delas era Sara Sidle.

Não fazia nem uma semana em que ele e Julia tinham decidido por um fim na relação, quando uma tragédia se abateu sobre o LAB. A novata Holly Gribbs, morrera durante uma cena de crime, e eles estavam precisando urgentemente de uma substituta e de alguém que ajudasse na investigação interna. Mesmo estando abalado pelo acontecimento, ele não pode deixar de reconhecer que ali estava uma ótima oportunidade. Ele, Gilbert Grissom, sabia exatamente onde encontrar a substituta perfeita.

**N/a: Espero que tenham gostado do cap! Mandem seus reviews lindos! Beijos, Kin.**


	6. Cap 6: Desistências & Las Vegas

**Capítulo seis:**** Desistências e Las Vegas.**

Sara não podia nem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era sexta à noite, e ela já estava saindo de casa. Ia com duas colegas para uma nova boate, perto de sua casa. Fazia anos que não se falavam, mas ela ainda era capaz de reconhecer a voz dele em qualquer lugar, sob qualquer circunstância.

- Sara, aqui é Gil Grissom. – ele disse com receio – Lembra-se de mim?

"_Se lembro de você? – pensou ela – Como eu poderia esquecer?"_

- Claro que lembro, Gil. – ela disse ouvindo a respiração entrecortada dele no outro lado da linha. – Porque está me ligando? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele pareceu recordar-se dela do outro lado da linha. – Ah sim. – ele resmungou – Tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

"_Proposta? – ela pensou com o coração palpitando. – Não seria aquilo que ela estava que__rendo desde que eles se despediram no aeroporto, seria?"_

- Sim... – ele começou – Queria saber se sua vontade de vir trabalhar em Las Vegas, ainda está de pé. Abriu uma vaga na minha equipe. – ele disse cauteloso.

"_Finalmente! – ela pensou sorrindo – Mas porque, Deus, demorara tanto? – Ela resolveu acreditar que ainda não tinha aparecido nenhuma vaga anteriormente."_

- Nossa Gil... – ela disse realmente surpresa – Eu... Eu não sei. – ela disse – Preciso de um tempo para pensar.

- Claro. – ele concordou – É uma decisão séria, entendo que precise de um tempo. Quando poderá me dar a resposta?

Ela pensou. – Pode ser na segunda? – ela perguntou hesitante.

- Segunda está ótimo. – ele concordou e um silêncio prevaleceu entre eles. – Então, como você tem passado?

- Muito bem, e você? – ela perguntou

- Também estou bem... – ele disse e ela pode ouvir uma voz infantil chamando por ele – _Lind, querida, estou no telefone... –_ Sara o ouviu dizendo para a criança e de repente um medo se instalou nela. Será que ele estava casado? Tinha filhos?

- Sara? – ele chamou por ela, vendo que ela não respondia.

- Desculpa Gil... – ela voltou ao normal, mas não resistiu. Precisava perguntar. – Era sua filha? – ela sentia o coração acelerado.

- Não... – ele disse e ela ficou mais aliviada – Não casei, não tenho filhos. – ele disse como se tivesse adivinhado o medo dela.

- Ah entendo... – ela respondeu – Nem eu. – ela se pegou dizendo para ele.

Ela ouviu um resmungo do outro lado da linha e podia jurar que ele tinha ficado satisfeito em saber daquilo.

- Então, na segunda eu ligo para você. – ela disse depois de mais um silêncio constrangedor. – Tudo bem?

- Sim, vou esperar pelo seu telefonema na segunda. – ele respondeu.

- Então, tchau Gil.

- Tchau Sara.

Os dois desligaram o telefone ao mesmo tempo em que pensavam juntos: _"Meu Deus, de novo não!"_

X X X

Sara estava com uma vida estabilizada em San Francisco. Tinha um bom apartamento, prestígio no Departamento de polícia e um namorado que estava com ela fazia uns meses. Considerava ter uma ótima vida, e às vezes achava que não lhe faltava nada. Tinha lutado muito para conseguir tudo aquilo, e por ora achava que era o bastante e que não precisava de mais.

Mas quando Gil Grissom lhe telefonara no dia anterior, o mundo perfeito dela tinha abalado. Ela não sabia por que, mas ele tinha sido o único que fizera isso com ela. Ela podia derreter com uma palavra, chorar com um gesto e quase gritar com apenas um toque.

Quando ele desligara, ela vira toda a sua vida sólida desmoronar. De repente, San Francisco parecia desinteressante ao lado da agitada Las Vegas; O LAB criminal onde trabalhava não se passava de mais um ao lado do melhor LAB do país e Peter, seu namorado, não passava de mais um garotinho inexperiente, ao lado de Gil Grissom.

Sara chutou uma almofada que estava no chão e se jogou no sofá.

"_Como, Deus. Como ele consegue fazer isso comigo?" – ela pensou frustrada._

X X X

Mesmo tendo enfrentado um plantão duplo no fim de semana, quando apareceu para trabalhar na segunda feira à noite, ele não poderia estar melhor. Recebera o telefonema de Sara pela tarde, confirmando que estaria chegando a Vegas no fim de semana.

- Está com uma cara ótima, Gil. – Catherine comentou sorrindo – Nem parece que teve plantão esse fim de semana!

- Apenas tive um bom dia, Cath. – ele disse enigmático e correndo os olhos pela sala. Ele via Nick tomando um café junto com um rapaz de cabelos espetados, que ele sabia ser Greg, que trabalhava no DNA. – Onde está Warrick? – ele virou-se para a amiga.

Catherine corou. Grissom estranhou o comportamento da amiga. Não era do feitio dela corar com apenas algumas palavras.

- Como eu vou saber? – ela disse rapidamente

Grissom sorriu e teve ali naquele momento a confirmação de que estava precisando para suas suspeitas.

- Ah Catherine... – ele começou baixinho – Vocês podem enganar aos outros, mas eu sou seu amigo há tanto tempo... Acha que eu não sei de vocês dois?

Catherine estava mais vermelha do que antes. Tinha sido pega no flagra por seu melhor amigo, e pior, seu chefe e supervisor.

- Gil... – ela suplicou – Estamos juntos sim. Mas não queremos que mais ninguém saiba... Queremos ver no que vai dar primeiro.

Gil sorriu para a amiga. – Tudo bem, Catherine. – ele disse – Ninguém vai saber de nada por mim.

Ela pareceu mais aliviada. – Eu já ia te contar, sabe... – ela disse num tom baixo – Você é meu melhor amigo e Warrick tem grande consideração por você... Achamos que você deveria saber... Mas como sempre, você está a um passo a frente de todo mundo. – ela disse rindo com ele.

Catherine ainda estava rindo e Grissom sorria com ela, quando foram surpreendidos por Warrick, que finalmente chegara ao LAB.

Ele cumprimentou Grissom com um aceno e pousou os olhos sob Catherine, que foi aos poucos parando de rir e ajeitou o cabelo disfarçadamente. Grissom viu os olhos de Warrick brilharem enquanto observava a mulher ao lado deles. Ele amava Catherine.

A amiga também não ficava muito atrás. Grissom já vinha observando a um tempo que ela ficava estranhamente sorridente e sem graça quando estava ao lado dele. Nem parecia a mulher forte e independente que ela fazia questão de mostrar que era. Parecia tão mais... Mais humana! A máscara de determinação, força e independência caía quando ela estava ao lado de Warrick e por um tempo, expunha a verdadeira Catherine. A Catherine que também chorava, precisava de colo e era frágil.

Catherine sabia que mudava quando estava ao lado de Warrick, e tinha para ela mesma, que talvez fosse por isso que ela o amava mais e mais. Ele a fazia lembrar de um lado, que há muito tempo, por necessidade, ela tinha lutado para esconder dos outros. Ela há muito, já tinha aprendido que precisava ser forte, precisava se mostrar determinada e independente para chegar a algum lugar, e por isso, se fechara em um mundo em que sustentava essa imagem para os outros. Poucos a conheciam como ela realmente era, e Warrick era um desses.

- Estavam rindo de que? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Nada demais... – Catherine disse olhando para Grissom – Na verdade, Grissom descobriu sobre nós, querido.

Warrick passou a mão na cabeça e riu.

- Mas não se preocupem. – Grissom disse – Não irei comentar o fato com ninguém. E desejo felicidades aos dois. – disse afastando-se e indo pegar os casos da noite.

Catherine e Warrick observaram o chefe sair de perto deles e encararam-se sorrindo. Os dois estavam pensando exatamente a mesma coisa: De que Gilbert Grissom era uma das melhores pessoas que eles já tinham conhecido, e que merecia ser feliz, assim como eles estavam sendo.

X X X

Sara se viu extremamente nervosa quando chegou ao LAB criminal de Las Vegas naquela segunda feira de noite. Judy, uma mulher de meia idade que trabalhava na recepção, estava responsável por dar os equipamentos necessários a ela, e também mostrar as dependências do LAB. Judy lhe entregou uma maleta, com todos os equipamentos necessários em uma cena de crime. Ela também recebeu um macacão que era de seu tamanho, alem de uma chave que Judy disse ser do armário dela.

Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores, e Judy lhe mostrava tudo com dedicação, ela sentia alguns olhares sobre ela. Ela era nova, uma estranha para todos eles, assim como eles eram estranhos para ela. Foi apresentada a alguns deles por Judy. Quando já tinham andado por quase meia hora, Judy lhe mostrou a sala de armários, onde ela guardou os novos pertences, e logo depois seguiram para um corredor ali perto.

- Essa aqui é a sala de Gil Grissom. – ela disse animada – Ele será seu supervisor.

Sara concordou com a cabeça e observou a porta, nervosa. Judy interpretou mal o nervosismo.

- Não se preocupe Srta. Sidle. Gil Grissom é uma ótima pessoa... – Judy disse simpática – E também tem uma ótima aparência... – disse ficando vermelha.

Sara encarou a mulher, sorrindo. Judy olhou para o relógio.

- Ele não se encontra no LAB, Srta. Sidle. – ela lhe informou – Creio que está em campo...

Sara ficou pensativa. Mas antes de dizer alguma coisa, Judy já abrira a boca novamente. Ela falava demais, e Sara lhe agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Assim não precisava falar muito.

- Se quiser ir até lá, passe na recepção que eles lhe informarão onde ele se encontra no momento. – Judy disse andando na sua frente – Eu preciso voltar para minha função, Srta. Sidle. Creio que já terminei com você. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Sara negou com a cabeça.

- Você não fala muito né? – Judy perguntou divertida.

- Não... – ela respondeu sem graça, mas sorrindo.

Judy a levou de volta a recepção e lhe entregou a chave de seu novo Denali, cedido pelo LVPD. Uma mulher loira, mais ou menos da mesma idade de Judy, que também trabalhava na recepção, lhe informou onde Grissom se encontrava no momento, e Sara foi embora. Mal ela tinha saído, a moça loira juntou a cabeça com a de Judy e uma gordinha juntou-se a elas duas.

- Conte-nos tudo sobre a novata, Judy! – a moça loira pediu. Era o ritual básico quando se aparecia um novato. As três faziam suas avaliações e tiravam suas próprias conclusões. As impressões sempre eram mais cruéis e afiadas, quando se tratavam das mulheres, e mais ainda se elas fossem pertencer à equipe de Grissom, porque quem Judy e a colega loira tinham uma paixonite.

- Ela me pareceu um pouco sem sal... – ela disse com indiferença – Não disse muita coisa...

- E ela me pareceu um pouco magra demais... – alfinetou a moça loira.

A gordinha sempre ficava receosa na hora de alfinetar os novatos. – Ela me pareceu jovem... – ela disse – E bonita. – disse com cautela.

- Grissom sempre deixou claro que procura mais do que um rosto e um corpo bonito numa mulher... – disse Judy com entusiasmo.

- É verdade. – a mulher loira concordou – Acho que essa daí não vai fazer muito sucesso aos olhos de Grissom... Ele tem cara de querer uma mulher madura.

- Essa daí é quase uma garota! – Judy disse exageradamente – Grissom nem vai olhar para ela...

A gordinha deixou as duas colegas alfinetarem mais a novata. Ela não falara mais nada, mas tinha simpatizado com a moça nova. Não tinha cara de ser metida, como muitas mulheres que trabalhavam ali. As roupas eram simples. Apenas um jeans e uma camisa branca.

Os cabelos, diferente da maioria das mulheres que trabalhavam ali, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, sem muito requinte. Ela era bonita por sua simplicidade e parecia ser uma ótima pessoa. Ela ficou quieta e continuou seus afazeres, enquanto as duas colegas continuavam a falar.

X X X

Grissom estava numa cena de crime desde o final da madrugada. O sol já estava há muito tempo brilhando, quando ele finalmente foi para o lado de fora do hotel. Ele suspeitava que a vítima pudesse ter sido empurrada, ao invés, de ter cometido um suicídio como lhe fora sugerido. Nick, seu companheiro de equipe mais novo, estava no terraço do hotel atirando diversos bonecos, para que Grissom comparasse o modo como eles caíam. Foi quando ele sentiu alguém se aproximando dali e o inconfundível perfume dela veio até ele.

- Você não cairia se tivesse casado com a Sra. Roper? – ele ouviu a voz dela.

- Nem preciso me virar... – ele disse sorrindo – Sara Sidle!

Ela sorriu junto com ele. – É, sou eu. – ela disse – Você ainda joga bonecos? Há outras maneiras de descobrir o que ocorreu você sabe... - ela disse se referindo a simulação.

- Como? Simulações de computador? – ele ainda sorria – Não, obrigado. Eu sou cientista, gosto de ver! Newton jogou a maçã... Eu jogo bonecos!

- Você é da velha escola... – ela disse rindo para ele.

- Exatamente. – ele concordou – E esse cara foi empurrado.

**N/a: Espero que tenham gostado do cap e não esqueçam de mandar seus reviews! Beijos, Kin**


	7. Cap 7: Nada como planejado

**Cap****ítulo sete: Nada como planejado**

Quando Grissom e Sara voltaram ao LAB mais tarde naquele dia, passaram obviamente pela recepção. Judy e as colegas estavam conversando quando eles se aproximaram da bancada. Judy veio atendê-los prontamente, ajeitando os cabelos discretamente.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Grissom? – ela sorriu mais do que de costume ao se dirigir a ele.

- Apenas ligue para o serviço de limpeza e peça para alguém limpar o Denali de Nick, por favor. A lama fez um estrago... – ele disse balançando a cabeça – E obrigado por ter mostrado o LAB a Sara. Ela me contou que você foi muito atenciosa e simpática com ela.

Grissom fez sinal para Sara que o acompanhou pelo corredor. Judy ainda ficou observando-os enquanto caminhavam e conversavam cordialmente.

- Você viu isso que eu vi? – ela perguntou as duas que estavam sentadas – Eles parecem dois velhos amigos!

A gordinha riu da indignação dela, mas não disse nada. A mulher loira veio a favor da amiga, igualmente indignada.

- E você viu como ele a chamou? – ela disse – Chamou-a pelo primeiro nome!

Judy decidiu que descobriria de onde vinha aquela intimidade toda entre os dois. Afinal, Grissom não se deixaria levar apenas por um rostinho bonito e jovem, não é mesmo?

X X X

Grissom a apresentou para a equipe assim que eles voltaram para o LAB. Nick fora bastante simpático e atencioso, o que fez com que ela simpatizasse muito com ele. Catherine pareceu ser uma pessoa muito legal, porém Sara a achara um pouco hostil em sua recepção. Warrick também tinha sido muito simpático, mas Sara sentiu que se não queria arranjar nenhum problema com Catherine, teria que se manter seguramente afastada dele. A loira não falara uma palavra sobre o assunto, mas a atitude e os gestos dela mostraram tudo o que Sara precisava saber.

Grissom fora a surpresa. Ele tinha sido muito simpático quando eles se reencontraram na cena de crime, no hotel. Tinham conversado bastante até a volta para o LAB, porém, não tinham chegado a tocar em certos assuntos. Sara esperava uma recepção melhor dele. Ele tinha se mostrado feliz em vê-la ali, mas nada mais do que isso.

Ela esperava que o comportamento dele fosse mudar com o passar dos dias, mas ele ia ficando cada vez mais fechado. Evitava conversar com ela, e mesmo quando ela conseguia ficar a sós com ele, ele inventava alguma desculpa e saía rapidamente. Ela já estava ficando angustiada com tanta recusa, e ela nem ao menos sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo. Ela não estava entendendo nada... Ele a chamara para trabalhar com ele. Ele lhe dissera que não estava casado e nem tinha filhos... Qual seria o problema então? Ela queria ao menos uma explicação decente do porque ele estava agindo daquela forma com ela.

- Sara, cena de crime no HaHaHa. – Nick a chamou – Grissom mandou você vir comigo.

Ela pegou seu material e seguiu para o Denali do amigo. Ainda tinha isso. Quase nunca ele a chamava para trabalhar com ele. A maioria das vezes a colocava com Nick, ou então com Catherine. Todos da equipe gostavam de dividir uma cena com o chefe, afinal, sempre era proveitoso o que se podia aprender ali no ambiente de trabalho com ele, mas ela nunca tivera a chance de ver como era! Ele nunca a chamava, e ela estava ficando cada vez mais frustrada.

Apesar da indiferença de Grissom aumentar com o passar dos dias e semanas, Sara estava contente de que pelo menos, não era só isso que aumentava com o tempo. Ela já estava bem enturmada com todos os companheiros, e até mesmo Catherine começara a se mostrar mais aberta a companhia dela. Conhecera mais colegas de trabalho. Greg Sanders, o garoto do DNA e Jim Brass, o capitão de polícia, tinham sido os mais receptivos, e também os de quem ela mais gostara. Dedicava-se ao trabalho, e mesmo com pouco tempo, já estava sendo bem vista por muitos que ali trabalhavam.

- Você veio sozinha aqui para Vegas, Sara? – Catherine perguntou um dia a ela enquanto tomavam um café juntas.

- Sim... – ela respondeu simplesmente. Não queria estender a conversa, porque provavelmente Catherine a perguntaria sobre sua família, e era um assunto do qual ela não gostava de falar.

Catherine pareceu entender que ela não queria falar mais, e bebeu mais um gole de seu café.

- Tinha namorado lá? – perguntou curiosa.

Sara pareceu aliviada pelo rumo da conversa. – Sim, Peter. – ela respondeu – Mas já não estava indo bem há um tempo, e eu não queria recusar essa proposta...

Catherine balançou a cabeça. – Entendo. Você foi... Corajosa. – disse bebericando o seu café.

Sara quase sorriu e agradeceu. Vindo de Catherine, aquele era um elogio enorme. Ela queria dizer que a admirava. Tinha escutado toda a história sobre ela ter sido uma stripper e de como se esforçara para chegar ali onde estava.

- Você também é corajosa Catherine... – ela se arrependeu em ter começado a dizer algo.

- Porque eu seria corajosa?

Sara ficou vermelha. – Ah você sabe... – ela disse sem graça – Eu nunca teria coragem de subir em um palco...

Catherine compreendeu o que ela queria dizer. – Ah já entendi. – ela disse compreensiva – Já te contaram sobre o meu passado... Quem foi? – ela perguntou divertida.

- Greg. – Sara disse simplesmente. Algo lhe dizia que Catherine não ia ficar brava com ele.

A loira riu. – Ah sim, aquele rapaz do DNA... – ela franziu os olhos – Sabe Sara, não me arrependo de ter sido uma stripper. Eu precisava do dinheiro na época. – ela disse recostando-se na cadeira – Mas vou te dizer o que eu acho. Acho que se precisa de muito mais coragem para se abandonar o namorado, os amigos, a família como você fez... Perto disso, tirar a roupa é fácil.

Sara a olhou com admiração. Não sabia por que, mas algo a fazia admirar Catherine Willows. Ela queria dizer que para ela, tinha sido muito fácil vir para Vegas... Não tinha família, seu pai estava morto, sua mãe internada em um hospital psiquiátrico e seu irmão sumira há anos. Não tinha amigos, já que sua única amiga, Kate, tinha se casado e agora morava em Delaware com o marido e o filho. O namorado nunca representara mais do que conforto em momentos de pânico e medo, onde ela se via sozinha, e sem ter para onde ir...

Ela não tinha sido nada corajosa. Ela não tinha nada que a prendesse lá... Na verdade, ela tinha ido para Vegas na esperança de exorcizar seus antigos fantasmas, que ainda a atormentavam. Ela não tinha tido um pingo de coragem para estar ali. Mas sorriu e concordou com Catherine e olhando para a mulher a sua frente, sentiu pela primeira vez em semanas, que tinha feito a coisa certa em vir para Las Vegas. As coisas com Grissom podiam não estar andando da maneira como ela queria que estivessem, mas, mesmo nunca tendo sequer visitado a cidade antes, estranhamente sentia que ali ela tinha um verdadeiro lar. Ali ela teria verdadeiros amigos.

X X X

Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Fazia alguns meses que Sara chegara a Las Vegas, e até aquele momento, ele vinha se comportando como se ela fosse algo intocável. Evitava conversas, evitava olhares. Ele sentia que não estava preparado para novamente relacionar-se com ela. Estava com medo.

Com o decorrer dos anos, a diferença de idade entre eles parecia ter aumentado. Era incrível o que o tempo podia fazer com as pessoas. Ela tinha amadurecido a beleza. Estava no auge de toda a sua feminilidade. Ainda era jovem, bela, e encantadora. Ele fez as contas. Ela devia estar com seus poucos e jovens, vinte e sete anos...

Ele balançou a cabeça. Quando se olhava no espelho, podia ver alguns fios brancos despontando em certos pontos de sua cabeça. A barba por fazer, também possuía alguns fios brancos e rebeldes. Ele não estava velho, mas também não conservava mais o ar jovial de alguns anos atrás... O que ela, uma moça linda e inteligente, com toda uma vida pela frente, iria querer com aquele homem de quarenta e três anos? Era a pergunta que estava martelando em sua cabeça desde a chegada dela na cidade.

- Gilbert Grissom! – exclamou mais uma vez

- Desculpa Catherine. – ele disse sacudindo a cabeça.

- O que houve com você, homem? – ela perguntou surpresa – Você anda muito distraído... O que está havendo heim, Gil?

- Nada Catherine, apenas alguns pequenos problemas. – ele disse – Mas eu vou resolver.

Catherine pareceu satisfeita com a resposta. – Estou indo para a cena com Warrick... – ela disse – Mas vim aqui te dizer que precisa ir à cena com Sara.

Ele congelou. – E por que eu iria para a cena com Sara, se Nick está lá com ela?

- Esse é o problema. – ela disse num tom óbvio - Nick não está lá com ela. Passou mal e foi para o Desert Palm.

Grissom se viu sem opção. Teria que dividir a cena com ela. Seria proximidade demais...

- Acho melhor se apressar. – Catherine disse enquanto saía da sala – Holly Gribbs já foi uma boa lição para todos nós, não acha?

Grissom a observou sair e logo depois partiu para fora do LAB. Só de pensar que poderia acontecer a mesma coisa com Sara, ele já sentia um calafrio na espinha.

(...)

Tudo saíra melhor do que ele pensara. Os dois agiram profissionalmente e evitaram qualquer tipo de proximidade ou conversa que não tivesse a ver com o caso. Limitavam-se a simples troca de idéias e suposições.

- Pode me emprestar seu luminol, Sara? – ele pediu.

Ela procurou algo em sua maleta, e pegou um borrifador. Eles estavam próximos, e ela estendeu o produto para ele, sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do chão, onde estava examinando uma mancha de sangue. As mãos roçaram-se rapidamente, mas foi como uma descarga elétrica para eles. Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou na sala, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, eles continuaram seus afazeres, sem trocar um olhar pelo resto do trabalho.

**N/a: Espero que estejam gostando e que mandem seus reviews lindos, beijos Kin**


	8. Cap 8: O Re Começo

**Capítulo oito: ****O (Re) começo**

Sara acordou com o celular tocando estridentemente. Ela estendeu a mão e de má vontade atendeu a ligação.

- Sidle. – a voz ainda embolada de sono.

- Hey Sara, é o Nick! – o amigo disse animado – Estava dormindo, né? – ele pareceu se tocar com isso somente agora.

Sara sentou-se na cama e olhou para o relógio de pulso que estava em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira. Eram 07:05 da manhã. Ela bufou.

- Sim, Nick, você me acordou. – ela disse de mau humor.

- Ah, eu sinto muito Sara! – ele parecia sincero em seu pedido de desculpas. – Mas Grissom insistiu que eu ligasse para você, mesmo sendo seu dia de folga...

Sara respirou fundo. "_Grissom, sempre ele._" – O que ele quer, Nick?

- Estamos em um duplo e precisamos de toda ajuda... – ele disse – Pode nos encontrar na Tropicana, o mais rápido possível?

- Tudo bem, Nick. Logo estarei aí. – ela despediu-se do amigo e desligou o celular, jogando-se na cama ainda quente.

Era sempre assim. Grissom sempre conseguia tirá-la do sério. Já trabalhavam juntos há pouco mais de cinco anos, e mesmo assim ela ainda não se acostumara com o comportamento dele. Era a terceira folga dela que ele interrompia, e ela já estava começando a ficar muito irritada com isso.

X X X

Nick estava terminando de coletar algumas digitais de dentro da banheira quando ele sentiu alguém atrás dele.

- Sara! – ele exclamou para a amiga – Ainda bem que chegou... Preciso que alguém colete as digitais no quarto, enquanto eu termino aqui no banheiro...

- Tudo bem. – ela concordou e virou-se para entrar novamente no quarto quando deu de cara com Grissom.

Ele sorriu para ela, parecendo bem animado para alguém que estava trabalhando em um sábado de manhã. Na verdade, ele apenas sentia-se melhor só de poder olhar para ela. Mesmo ela estando com uma cara emburrada e cheia de olheiras, que ele sabia, eram por causa dele que novamente a tirara de sua folga.

- Já chegou? – ele perguntou consultando o relógio – Pensei que fosse demorar mais...

Ela deu de ombros. – Sou rápida. – ela disse mal humorada – Nick disse que eu tenho que recolher as digitais aqui do quarto...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Não. Pode deixar que eu faço isso... – ele disse a ela – Você... Você pode... _Verificar o lixo_.

Ela ficou olhando para ele com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto. Ele a tirara de sua folga para mandá-la verificar o lixo? Ele podia ser um pouco mais compreensivo e dar uma tarefa mais agradável... Mas ela tinha esquecido que estava falando de Grissom.

- Você não pode pedir para outra pessoa fazer isso, Grissom? – ela praticamente suplicou a ele – O Greg, por exemplo!

- Greg está na piscina, coletando evidências. - ele disse – Portanto, você deve verificar o lixo.

Ela bufou e saiu do quarto, nada satisfeita com o que teria que fazer. Grissom ainda a observou saindo do quarto para logo depois voltar sua atenção para as digitais.

X X X

Sara estava sentada na sala de convivência tomando um café para evitar explodir. Estava de mau humor desde quando fora acordada e tirada de seu dia de folga.

- Hey Sara! – Catherine a cumprimentou quando entrou na sala – Soube que Grissom te tirou da folga mais uma vez né? – ela abriu a geladeira e pegou uma maçã.

Sara concordou com a cabeça. – Sim, mais uma vez. – ela tomou um gole de café.

Catherine aproximou-se e sentou-se na mesa junto com ela. – Eu teria uma conversa com Grissom se fosse você... – ela deu uma mordida na maçã – Ele sempre faz esse tipo de coisa com você...

Sara encarou a amiga sabendo que ela tinha razão. – Sabe o que ele me fez fazer hoje? – ela perguntou – Verificar o lixo e depois a chaminé da casa. Saí de lá fedendo a peixe do último jantar da família e coberta de fuligem!

- Por isso o banho... – ela pareceu entender a cabeça molhada de Sara. – Estou dizendo Sara, ele precisa parar com isso...

A morena concordou com a cabeça e terminou com o café. – Vou pegar o resultado das digitais com Mandy, quanto mais cedo eu terminar com isso, melhor.

Catherine concordou e observou a amiga sair da sala. – Não se esquece de pensar sobre o que eu falei! – ela disse antes que Sara saísse.

Sara concordou com a cabeça e saiu da sala, deixando Catherine pensativa sobre suas recentes desconfianças.

X X X

Sara estava terminando de pegar suas coisas no armário para poder ir para a casa e rezando para que não aparecesse nenhum imprevisto de final de turno antes que ela fosse embora.

- Sara?

Ela pegou a bolsa e fechou o armário antes de virar-se para ele. Grissom estava parado na porta da sala encarando-se. Ela pode perceber que ele também estava indo embora.

- O que foi Grissom? – ela perguntou em um tom desanimado. Estava cansada. Tudo o que mais queria era chegar em casa, tomar um banho e dormir por horas.

- Hm, será que você pode me dar uma carona? – ele perguntou a ela – Meu carro está no conserto e você é a única que também está indo embora agora... – ele tentou explicar o porquê do pedido.

Ela deu de ombros, cansada demais para animar-se com alguma perspectiva de que algo poderia acontecer entre eles, como ela sempre pensava quando ele fazia certas coisas. – Claro...

Ele sorriu e os dois caminharam pelo corredor do LAB sem trocar muitas palavras. Sara estava cansada demais e Grissom parecia estar pensando em algo para dizer a ela.

- Se importa em dirigir? – Sara perguntou inesperadamente para ele quando eles chegaram ao carro dela.

- Não... – ele concordou recebendo as chaves dela – Está passando mal? – ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

- Não... – ela negou entrando no carro – Só estou com muito sono mesmo...

Os dois entraram no carro e Grissom deu a partida. Sara permanecia quieta no banco ao lado dele.

- Hm... Catherine me disse que você estava chateada. – ele finalmente conseguira falar o que queria.

Sara bufou e virou-se para ele. – O que você acha, Grissom? – ela pareceu despertar do estado de sonolência em que se encontrava. – É a terceira folga que você me tira! – ela disse irritada – Eu estou cansada sabia? Preciso descansar! E como se não bastasse isso, você só me faz fazer os "trabalhos sujos"! – ela cruzou os braços e olhou para frente – Eu... Eu não entendo... – ela disse em voz baixa mais para si do que para ele.

Grissom suspirou. – Sara, eu sinto muito. – ele disse sinceramente.

Ela deu de ombros e continuou olhando para o lado de fora do carro.

- Você está mesmo muito cansada? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para ela.

Ela virou-se para ele, com a melhor expressão mal humorada que conseguia fazer. – Muito. Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros. – Ia te chamar para tomar um drink comigo... – ele não acreditou na facilidade com a qual as palavras saíram de sua boca – Mas enfim, deixa para lá...

Ele viu Sara travar um conflito interno ao seu lado e quase deixou escapar uma risada. Provavelmente ela estava ponderando os prós e os contras em aceitar ou não o convite dele... Depois de um momento em silêncio, ela finalmente virou-se para ele com uma expressão mais suave no rosto, embora ainda fosse muito orgulhosa para mostrar que estava totalmente satisfeita...

- Tudo bem. – ela disse – Um drink...

Ele sorriu de lado sem desviar os olhos para ela e virou rapidamente à direita. Conhecia um bom lugar que não era muito longe dali.

(...)

O bar não era muito grande, mas também não era pequeno. Estava cheio, considerando que era um domingo. O ambiente tinha baixa luz e a balbúrdia não estava incomodando. Os dois seguiram para o balcão, onde sentaram em dois bancos que por sorte estavam vazios. O simpático barman aproximou-se deles.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – ele perguntou animado.

Grissom abriu a boca para pedir sua costumeira dose de whisky, mas Sara adiantou-se.

- Uma dose de tequila, por favor. – ela pediu gentilmente ao barman.

"_WOW! Tequila? Esse não é um ped__ido que qualquer garota faça..."_

Ele viu o barman lançar um olhar surpreso para ela, quase que com admiração. Mas ela já estava observando o movimento do bar e nem percebeu. O barman vendo que não fora notado, voltou-se para Grissom.

- Um Jack. Com gelo. – Grissom disse ao barman que se afastou deles.

- Tequila, huh? – ele voltou-se para Sara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O dia foi puxado hoje... – ela deu um de seus sorrisos Sidle que fazia suas pernas amolecerem.

Os dois ficaram novamente em um silêncio constrangedor, mas o barman não demorou a voltar com os pedidos. Ele colocou o copo redondo na frente de Grissom e na frente de Sara, ele galantemente depositou o sal, o limão e o pequeno copo. Com mais floreios do que precisava, segundo a opinião de Grissom que observava a cena atento, ele serviu a dose para ela.

Sara foi rápida. Jogou o sal para dentro da boca e bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma só vez. Apanhou um limão e chupou, fazendo uma ligeira careta quando o jogou fora.

- Mais uma. – ela estendeu o copo para o barman que sorriu animado para ela.

Grissom virou o copo de uma só vez e estendeu para o barman, pedindo mais. O rapaz quase soltou um muxoxo de insatisfação por ter que sair dali para apanhar mais bebida. Ele parecia estar gostando de ver o ritual de Sara ao beber sua dose de tequila.

Grissom observou Sara virar mais uma dose da mesma forma rápida que ela virara a primeira. Quando o barman voltou com a dose dele, Sara pediu mais uma e dessa vez o rapaz ficou para assisti-la novamente. Irritado, Grissom virou a dose dele de uma só vez e voltou-se para o barman.

- Traz um copo igual ao dela para mim? E deixa a garrafa. – ele pediu ao rapaz que fez o que ele pediu.

Sara já estava na sua quarta dose e ele pode ver que os efeitos do álcool estavam começando a afetá-la. As bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela estava livrando-se do casaco, reclamando do calor.

- Griss... – ela pediu com uma voz mais macia do que anteriormente – Será que dá pra me ajudar aqui? – ela pediu a ele.

Ele inclinou-se e ajudou-a a tirar o casaco. Ela usava apenas uma camisa pólo preta, que expunha a maior parte de seus braços. Inocentemente, ela abriu os botões da gola e Grissom não pode deixar de olhar naquela direção.

"_Deus! Parecem perfeitos daqui! – ele pensou tentando desviar o olhar __."_

- Você não está com calor, Griss? – ela perguntou sorrindo para ele – Vamos, deixe-me tirar seu casaco também... – ela aproximou-se dele e começou a abrir seu casaco, lentamente.

Ele respirou fundo e virou a dose de tequila que estava em sua mão, sem nem sal e limão. A careta foi inevitável. Ele só ouviu a risada dela.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou sorrindo a toa.

- Você fez uma careta muito engraçada... – ela disse ainda rindo dele. As mãos pousadas no peito dele, pareciam ter esquecido a tarefa de tirar o casaco.

Ele sorriu contagiado com aquela risada espontânea dela. – Engraçado é? – ele provocou – Duvido você beber da mesma forma que eu, sem fazer careta.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Isso é um desafio, Dr. Grissom?

Ele resolveu entrar na brincadeira. – Digamos que seja uma aposta.

- Hm, está ficando interessante... – ela encostou-se no balcão e encarou-o. – Quais são as condições?

Grissom pareceu pensar. – Se você não fizer careta, eu terei que fazer algo que você mandar. – ele disse sem quase acreditar no que estava dizendo – Agora, se você fizer careta, você terá que fazer algo que eu mandar...

Sara mordeu o lábio parecendo pensar e finalmente estendeu a mão para ele. – Fechado!

Ela voltou-se para o balcão e serviu a dose no seu próprio copo. Grissom assistia ansioso. Ela bateu a mão no balcão e virou a bebida. Fez um esforço quase sobrenatural para não fazer nenhuma careta.

"_Porra!" – Grissom a encarava – Que mulher é essa?"_

Ela sorriu quando abriu os olhos para Grissom. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e tinha um olhar divertido sobre ela.

- Tenho algo a dizer, Dr. Grissom. – ela disse sorrindo e colocando o copo sobre o balcão – Ganhei diversos campeonatos de Vira Vira na faculdade. Estou acostumada com isso. – ela disse rindo.

- E só agora que você me avisa? – ele parecia estar se divertindo – Isso foi trapaça, Sidle!

Ela riu abertamente. – Não foi não... – ela de repente ficou mais séria – Acho que alguém vai ter que fazer uma coisinha para mim, né?

Grissom levantou as mãos em rendição. – Aposta é aposta. – ele disse olhando para ela – Vamos lá, qual é o seu desejo, Srta. Sidle?

Ela o encarou pensativa, parecendo ponderar sobre o que pediria a ele. Grissom sentiu o maxilar trincar sozinho quando ela se inclinou e aproximou-se do ouvido dele, as mãos apoiadas no peito que subia e descia rapidamente.

- Me beija. – ela sussurrou para ele.

"_Deus! Me diz que eu estou ouvindo direito__!"_

Ela estava ali, apoiada sobre ele. Seu perfume intoxicando-o a cada inalação. E ela estava _pedindo para que ele a beijasse! _Ele não merecia tanto, merecia?

"_Eu __não quero nem saber de nada agora! Deus sabe como eu quero essa mulher!"_

As mãos seguiram habilmente para o quadril, empurrando-a gentilmente para cima. Ela mantinha as mãos sobre o peito dele e agora o encarava, com a respiração tão ofegante quanto a dele.

Ele sabia que não podia esperar mais e agora via claramente que ela também não podia esperar mais.

O beijo começou lento, apenas os lábios se roçando, mas a necessidade era tanta que logo Grissom tratou de aprofundá-lo. As mãos de Sara passeavam por seus cabelos enquanto ele apertava firmemente a cintura fina dela. O beijo era intenso, necessitado, desesperado. Quando Grissom se afastou, ele viu a intensidade de que tinha usado. Os lábios de Sara estavam vermelhos, inchados e ela parecia estar se recuperando de uma corrida dos 100m, de tão ofegante que estava.

Ele sabia que não devia estar muito diferente dela. Sentia o desejo pulsar em cada parte do seu corpo. E estranhamente sentia o mesmo em Sara. Ele jogou rapidamente o dinheiro em cima do balcão e agarrou os casacos com o braço. A mão livre foi enlaçada por Sara que sorria. Os dois sabiam. Eles _precisavam_ sair dali.

**N/a: Não me matem por parar numa parte dessas, mas é que eu preciso escrever direito, não acham? Melhor uma coisa demorada e boa do que uma coisa rápida e ruim, pelo menos eu acho isso! Espero que tenham gostado do cap e mandem seus reviews! Beijos, Kin.**


	9. Cap 9: Cruzando a linha

**N/a: Bem, eu só queria pedir mil desculpas por essa demora toda, mas infelizmente minha criatividade tinha ido dar um passeio, e eu não estava conseguindo de jeito nenhum terminar esse cap pra vocês! Eu prometo que farei o possível para não demorar tanto assim e queria agradecer a todo mundo que n****ão desistiu da fanfic. Vocês são incríveis, sério! Espero que gostem do cap (Não ficou como eu queria, mas eu fiz o melhor que pude) e mandem seus reviews! Beijos, Kin **

**Capítulo nove:**** Cruzando a linha**

O toque estridente do celular fez com que Sara acordasse. Ela piscou os olhos uma sequência de vezes, antes de se acostumar com o ambiente. Ela sentiu a cabeça balançar quando conseguiu finalmente sentar-se na cama.

- Catherine, é você? – uma voz masculina soou pelo quarto – A ligação está péssima, eu não consigo te escutar...

Sara arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Grissom que estava próximo a janela do quarto, vestindo somente uma calça de moletom.

"_Puta qu__e pariu." – foi a primeira coisa que se passou pela sua cabeça._

O quarto não era o dela, ela pode afirmar com certeza ao ver as paredes brancas, diferentes das suas azuis. O armário também não era o dela, muito menos a cama macia e gigante. Ela quase gritou quando se viu enrolada nos lençóis, vestindo absolutamente... _nada._

Ela ainda estava paralisada segurando os lençóis sobre o peito, quando Grissom virou-se para dentro do quarto novamente. Seus olhares se encontraram e ela pode ver que ele também parecia confuso com a presença nua dela em seu quarto pela manhã.

"_MERDA, MERDA, MERDA! O QUE ACONTECEU NOITE PASSADA, SARA SIDLE?" __– ela forçou-se a pensar._

Grissom ainda falou por mais uns minutos com Catherine pelo celular, enquanto ela tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. E estava tão absorta em lembrar-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido, que quase deu um pulo quando ele chamou seu nome.

- Sara?

Ela virou-se para ele, sentindo-se corar. Ele parecia evitar qualquer aproximação da cama onde ela se encontrava. O silêncio era quase palpável.

- Hm, você está com fome? – Grissom perguntou. – Eu... Eu vou lá em baixo preparar algo, enquanto você se troca, tudo bem?

Sara sentiu-se aliviada quando ele finalmente saiu do quarto. Saiu catando suas roupas pelo chão, enquanto se desesperava ao pensar no que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Foi para o banheiro pensando que, o momento que ela mais tinha esperado nesses últimos anos, pelo que parecia, tinha finalmente acontecido e o pior, ELA NÃO CONSEGUIA SE LEMBRAR DE NADA!

X X X

Grissom desceu as escadas respirando fundo. As lembranças da noite passada ainda estavam bem vivas em sua cabeça... Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que, depois de todos esses anos, ele tinha finalmente conseguido passar uma noite com ela! E QUE noite, eles haviam tido...

Ela era simplesmente maravilhosa e tinha superado todas as expectativas dele para com ela... E a visão dela enrolada nos lençóis pela manhã... Deus! Só ele sabia o quanto ele tinha se segurado para não agarrá-la e fazerem tudo novamente!

Mas ele achou melhor não agir tão bruscamente. Ele viu a expressão de confusão no rosto dela ao acordar em um quarto estranho... Ele agora só queria muito que ela não estivesse sofrendo de amnésia alcoólica e conseguisse lembrar-se de tudo o que tinham feito na noite anterior...

X X X

Depois de um banho revigorante, Sara colocou suas roupas que ela tinha recolhido e desceu para a cozinha. O cheiro de ovos era facilmente sentido e ela quase sorriu ao vê-lo ali de cima, fazendo o café da manhã para eles... _Para ela._

- Ah, está quase pronto. – ele disse parecendo mais confortável com toda a situação do que ela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se no balcão, esperando por ele. Ela sacudiu a cabeça ao se dar conta da situação em que se encontrava. Eles provavelmente tinham tido uma ótima noite, devido ao bom humor e ao sorriso que não saia de jeito nenhum do rosto dele e ela não se lembrava de nada... E ele, Gilbert Grissom, parecia completamente confortável com toda aquela situação, enquanto ela sentia que seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca!

- Aqui está. – ele colocou um prato de ovos na frente dela e sentou-se na cadeira defronte.

Sara agradeceu com a cabeça e começou a comer. Tudo para manter a boca ocupada e evitar o assunto, que ela sabia, uma hora ou outra ia aparecer. Ele acompanhou-a no silêncio, por uns instantes.

- Sara. – ele chamou-a fazendo-a levantar a cabeça do prato. – E-u... Eu preciso saber uma coisa.

Sara conseguia sentir seu coração quase pulando pela boca. E aqueles olhos azuis encarando-a com apreensão, estavam quase fazendo-a pular sobre a mesa e ir até ele.

- Hm, o que? – ela perguntou timidamente.

- Você... – ele passou a mão sobre a barba que estava por fazer – Você se lembra do que aconteceu na noite passada?

PRONTO! A pergunta estava lançada, e agora todo o desenrolar da história que mal havia começado, estava nas mãos dela. Ela pousou o garfo e juntou as mãos sobre as pernas. Ela sabia que se falasse algo errado, tudo ia água abaixo...

- Grissom, eu... – ela parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas – Eu não lembro. – ela disse sinceramente com um suspiro longo.

Ela viu a decepção passar pelos olhos dele e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ela resolveu falar.

- Mas... – ela respirou fundo e desviou o olhar dele – Mas eu adoraria que você me fizesse lembrar de tudo... _Agora. –_ ela disse com a voz baixa e quase não acreditando no que tinha falado.

As sobrancelhas arqueadas mostravam a surpresa dele. Ele aproximou-se dela e a puxou lentamente para cima, fazendo-a ficar de pé. Ele enlaçou a cintura dela e ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Seja gentil comigo. – ela pediu.

Grissom deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Sara, retirando-os do seu pescoço. Afastou-se um pouco e pegou uma mão dela, empurrando-a delicadamente para trás e trazendo-a de volta com um giro. Ela sorriu e então começou a deslizar os lábios na pele dele. Próximo ao lóbulo da orelha, pelo pescoço, face... Ele fechou os olhos e ofegou.

- Eu pensei que fosse _EU_ que te faria recordar das coisas... – ele disse divertido.

- Shhhh... quieto... – disse ela com os lábios colados na bochecha dele.

As mãos dele se cravaram na cintura dela. A respiração pesada. Ele tentava se concentrar e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ali, mas a pele dela roçando na dele… Somente permitia que sensações deliciosas tomassem conta do seu corpo. Sara deslizou até a boca de Grissom. Lá ficou passando seus lábios sobre os dele, sentindo-o enlouquecer a cada toque. Ela sorriu quando percebeu que ele a trazia para mais perto, o que era fisicamente impossível, então a moça ficou na ponta dos pés, segura por ele. Ela não sabia de onde estava brotando tanta coragem, e também não queria saber. Sua razão estava trancafiada em um lugar bem no fundo de sua mente. E lá deveria ficar.

Começou a dar beijinhos nos lábios dele. Sugando-os, provando o amargo sabor do café que continuava ali. Ela podia ver os olhos dele fechados, podia sentir o peito dele subindo e descendo rapidamente e a satisfação tomou conta dela. Queria brincar com ele... Enlouquecê-lo, e sabia que estava conseguindo._  
><em>

- Sara... – ele tentou falar.

Grissom já não controlava suas mãos que agora haviam abandonado a cintura dela e deslizavam pelas costas numa tentativa desesperada para aproximar mais seus corpos. Estava adorando esse joguinho. Inclinou sua cabeça para frente, tentando aprofundar o beijo, mas ela se afastou. Tentou mais uma vez, ela novamente se afastou. Na terceira tentativa frustrada, abriu os olhos e se deparou com o sorriso mais sedutor que recebera em toda vida. 

- Isso não aconteceu na noite passada! – ele exclamou rindo.

- Calma... – sussurrou ela – **Eu** comecei a te beijar... **Eu** estou no comando.

Primeiro ele não entendeu. Apenas ficou olhando enquanto ela lhe lançava aquele olhar que o estava fazendo amolecer as pernas. Depois sorriu enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior.

Ela se aproximou e beijou o queixo dele enquanto puxava a camisa dele para fora do corpo. Sara o sentiu ofegar quando começou a beijar seu pescoço. Mordiscou o "pomo de Adão" e o corpo dela todo tremeu quando sentiu as cordas vocais dele vibrarem em um gemido. Ela estava adorando aquele joginho de "gato e rato". Afinal, eles sempre foram assim... Mas ela simplesmente não estava mais conseguindo se controlar. Ansiava pelo toque dele, pelos lábios dele novamente sobre sua pele... 

- Agora é sua vez... Sou toda sua... – ela murmurou no ouvido dele.

Em um movimento rápido, ele tomou os lábios dela num beijo forte, profundo, sedento... Ao qual ela se entregou sem receios. Ela enterrou a mão nos cabelos dele, ou melhor dizendo, nos cabelos que tinham ali. Ele não deixava o cabelo crescer demais.

"_Ah. E quem liga?" – pensou Sara_

Com pesar, ela sentiu que ele abandonava seus lábios. Com excitação, percebeu que ele beijava com delicado ardor seu pescoço, descendo em direção aos ombros. Ele parou quando chegou na blusa, e com um olhar rápido, ele conseguiu a permissão dela para retirar.

Ele beijava cada centímetro de pele que encontrava. Não estava conseguindo se controlar. Tão sedento… Ele quase caiu quando ela o puxou para mais um beijo.

Grissom já estava sentindo suas pernas amolecerem. Nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse ser tão... Extasiante! Começou a caminhar em direção ao sofá lentamente, mas ela lhe puxou e juntos caíram sentados no sofá fofinho. Ele a trouxe para seu colo e prosseguiram se beijando.

Lentamente ele foi inclinando o corpo e fazendo com que Sara se deitasse, ficando sobre ela. Ele se acomodou entre as pernas da morena.

- Sara... Eu... – ele tentou pensar em algo para dizer mas nada lhe veio a cabeça.

- Não precisa falar nada... – ela disse em um tom baixo para ele.

- Talvez seja melhor sairmos daqui... – disse ele passando os dedos pela face dela.

- Humhum... – ela encarava o azul do olhar dele.

- Você quer que eu a leve para a cama? – seus olhos fitavam os dela.

- Adoraria...

Num gesto muito rápido, o que surpreendeu Sara, ele a tinha nos braços e já estava subindo as escadas, quase correndo.

- Que pressa é essa? – ela perguntou rindo assim que ele empurrou a porta do quarto.

- Você... Faz... Isso... Comigo. – ele disse ofegante e colocando-a sob a cama dele.

Ele ficou de joelhos e contemplou-a por uns instantes.

- Anda... – ela o chamou.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, aprofundando-se em mais um beijo. Ele bagunçava os cabelos castanhos, enquanto ela fazia um esforço para tirar a camisa debaixo dele. Ele transpassou uma perna sobre as pernas dela e sentou-se ali. Encarou-a enquanto tomava um pouco de ar. Ela estava convidativa com aquele sutiã preto de renda contrastando com a pele branca.

Sara sentou-se e o encarou nos olhos. Ele sentiu a mão dela sobre sua calça. Ele respirou fundo e a beijou. Ela não sossegou enquanto a calça dele não estava junto com a camisa jogada no chão há poucos minutos atrás.

- Você está na vantagem... – ele sussurrou deitando-se mais uma vez sobre ela

Ela sorriu e passou a mão no rosto dele, enquanto ele retirava a calça jeans dela.

- Não estou mais... – ela disse sorrindo

Beijavam-se enquanto se livravam das peças íntimas de roupa. Ela sentia o cheiro dele inebriando-a. Ela apertou os olhos quando se tornaram um só. Acompanhava cada movimento dele, completamente entregue. Um tempo depois, ele deixou o corpo saciado pesar sobre o dela. E a abraçou rolando seu corpo para o lado. Ficaram em silêncio, deixando as respirações voltarem ao ritmo natural.

- Gil? – ela o chamou depois que sentiu sua respiração estabilizada.

Ele virou-se para ela. – Sara, eu quero que você entenda uma coisa. – ele disse – Eu estou aqui. Eu cruzei a linha e... Eu não vou voltar atrás, entendeu?

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça em concordância. Ele debruçou-se sobre ela e puxou-a para mais um beijo. Quando eles se separaram, caíram automaticamente em um sono profundo.


	10. Cap 10: Leaving Las Vegas

**Capítulo Dez: ****Leaving Las Vegas.**

A manhã já estava clara há muito tempo. Aos poucos, os trabalhadores do turno noturno iam deixando o prédio e sendo substituídos pelos trabalhadores do turno diurno. No meio deles, caminhava Gil Grissom.

- Gil? – uma voz o chamou assim que ele sentou-se na sua cadeira em seu escritório.

Sara estava na porta observando-o curiosa. Ele sabia que ela estava preocupada. Ele devia estar horrível. Não fazia a barba há dias, e estava em turno duplo. Fora a enxaqueca que chegara com toda força aquela noite e ainda não o abandonara.

- Gil, olha só pra você. – ela disse séria e aproximando-se da mesa – Você precisa se cuidar. Vamos para casa, anda.

Ele tinha que admitir. Ela estava certa. Ele andava muito cansado. Cansado de tudo e todos. Aquele caso das miniaturas estava tirando toda a sua concentração, paciência e calma. Ele precisava de uma pausa.

- Hm, Sara. Eu tenho que terminar isso aqui. – ele indicou um relatório que estava na mesa dele – Porque não vai para casa e me espera?

Mesmo ainda tendo seu próprio apartamento, eles tinham que admitir para eles mesmos, que Sara estava praticamente morando no apartamento dele. As idas ao apartamento dela resumiam-se em pegar roupas limpas e outras coisas de que ela fosse precisar.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou a ele – Não quer mesmo que eu te espere?

Ele balançou a cabeça. – Pode ir. Eu estarei em casa em breve. – ele disse para ela.

Ela sorriu para ele e saiu do escritório. Ele recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Ele estava confuso. Puxou um papel que repousava debaixo do relatório que ele estava para terminar. Ele precisava tomar uma decisão.

X X X

Sara saiu do banho com a conhecida sensação de alívio. Ela sempre se sentia mais leve após tomar um banho depois de um turno pesado. O silêncio na casa indicava que Grissom ainda não tinha voltado.

- Hey garoto! – ela exclamou para Hank que vinha até ela pedindo atenção.

Ela apanhou um livro que ela estava lendo e deitou-se na cama. Ela consultava o relógio de 10 em 10 minutos. Depois de um tempo, o sono veio e ela adormeceu com o livro nas mãos.

X X X

Quando Sara acordou, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, ela viu que Grissom dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Mesmo com o som do despertador dela, ele ainda continuava dormindo.

- Gris... – ela o cutucou levemente.

- Han? Que? – ele respondeu sonolento

- Está na hora de levantarmos... Se não vamos chegar atrasados no LAB. – ela explicou ainda deitada, com preguiça.

Ela ouviu um resmungo em resposta e resolveu levantar-se logo, mas o braço dele segurou-a firmemente, impedindo-a de se levantar.

- Gris, nós vamos chegar atrasados... – ela disse com a voz lenta virando-se para ele.

Ele a observava, completamente acordado. Ela olhou para aqueles olhos azuis que ela já se acostumara em apreciar e notou que tinha algo de diferente. Ele parecia estar querendo dizer algo a ela. Eles ficaram uns instantes se olhando, sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Eu vou me afastar por uma semana. – ele disse finalmente, segurando a mão dela.

Ela pareceu ponderar as palavras dele e o olhou com um misto de curiosidade e desentendimento.

- O que? – ela começou com um tom de brincadeira – Gilbert Grissom tirando uma semana de férias? – ela riu.

Ele desviou o olhar do dela, parecendo nervoso. – Pode-se dizer que sim...

Ela pareceu pensar. – Tenho férias acumuladas... – ela começou a dizer – Será que Ecklie me liberaria também?

Ela o viu crispar os lábios. Coisa que ele só fazia quando estava com alguma coisa martelando na cabeça.

- Sara... Eu vou sair em período sabático.

Ela então percebeu. Ele estava saindo da cidade. Por uma semana. Sozinho.

- Ah, entendo. – ela disse rolando na cama e encarando o teto. – Para onde você vai?

- Williams. – ele disse – Massachusetts.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e ficou quieta. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Estava partindo de Las Vegas porque sabia que precisava de uma pausa, senão explodiria. Mas deixar Las Vegas, significava deixar Sara, e ele não estava certo de que iria conseguir dizer as coisas certas para que ela não ficasse magoada.

- Quando você vai para lá? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

Grissom engoliu em seco. – Amanhã de manhã... Vou direto do LAB.

Ele pode ver o choque transpassar pelo rosto dela. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e virou-se para ele.

- Há quanto tempo sabia sobre isso? – ela perguntou num tom magoado.

- Mandei minha resposta ontem... – ele viu o olhar dela sobre ele – Ok. Estou com essa proposta há mais ou menos um mês...

Ela olhou para ele. – Um mês? – o tom dela era claramente magoado.

Ele a observou se levantar da cama e ir para o banheiro. Depois de uns minutos, ele viu que ela resolvera tomar logo o banho e ele decidiu agir a vida. Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha preparar algo para comer.

X X X

Grissom chegou sozinho ao LAB aquela noite. Sara tinha saído de casa enquanto ele estava no banho. Ela estava chateada, ele sabia disso. Eles estavam em um relacionamento e ele não havia dividido essa decisão com ela. Era ÓBVIO que ela tinha ficado sentida...

- Eu preciso ir a Larkston. – Catherine terminou de falar.

- Você não pode. – Grissom disse firmemente.

- Olha, eu quero uma segunda chance com esse cara... Eu quero pegá-lo antes que mate novamente.

- Estou entrando em período sabático. – ele disse a ela - Você será a supervisora ativa enquanto eu estiver fora.

Ela sorriu confusa. – Quando você parte?

- Amanhã.

– Eu voltarei antes disso. – ela disse saindo da sala. Mas parou antes de atingir a porta – Há quanto tempo sabia sobre isso?

Ele parou para pensar ao escutar a mesma pergunta naquele dia, mas antes que ele respondesse, ela sacudiu a cabeça e saiu do escritório dele.

X X X

Ela estava louca para chegar em casa. No seu apartamento. O dia tinha sido estressante e cansativo. Tudo o que ela mais queria era tomar um banho e dormir. Tinha passado o dia inteiro fugindo de Grissom, como uma criança birrenta. Mas a verdade era que ela estava, e muito, aborrecida com ele. O fato de ele ter decidido entrar em um período sabático, sem ao menos informá-la sobre seus planos, tinha-na deixado muito chateada com ele.

- Hey.

Ela saiu de seus pensamentos e virou-se para quem a chamava. Tinha fugido dele o dia todo, mas agora ele estava ali na frente dela.

- Meu táxi está aqui. – ele disse para ela.

Ela o encarou, e abraçou o casaco, desconfortável.

- Então, você está indo... – ela forçou um sorriso.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha em concordância. – Sim.

- Então, eu o vejo quando voltar.

Eles ficaram se encarando por uns instantes. Até que Sara resolveu quebrar o contato visual e voltou a arrumar suas coisas no armário. Ela tinha certeza de que se continuasse a encará-lo, ela seria capaz de chorar.

Grissom continuou a observá-la, parecendo pensar em suas próximas palavras.

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta. – ele finalmente disse.

Ela esboçou um sorriso para ele, antes que ele finalmente deixasse a sala.

Ele sabia que precisava de uma pausa para si mesmo. Mas Sara nem de longe era uma das coisas que estavam fazendo-o afastar-se de Las Vegas. Se ele pudesse, ele a levaria com ele para a costa leste e ele tinha certeza que passariam uma ótima semana juntos...

Ela sabia que ele precisava de uma pausa. Sabia que se ele não saísse para essas 'férias', ele iria explodir. Mas ainda assim era doloroso pensar que de todas as coisas que ele estava querendo se afastar, ela fosse uma delas...

**N/a: O cap foi muito curto baseado na demora que eu tive para postá-lo, mas espero que mesmo assim vocês tenham gostado. O próximo cap estará mais completo, prometo... **

**Espero que tenha dado para perceber que passou um bom tempo desde o último cap para esse agora! Para quem não pegou a passagem de tempo, o último cap se passou mais ou menos na época da 5ª temporada e esse cap aqui, se passa na 7ª temporada. (Perceberam os diálogos do 7x11 – Leaving Las Vegas?) **

**Queria mais uma vez me desculpar pela demora, mas acho que vocês entendem o famoso branco que às vezes acontece, uma vida meio agitada e uma mudança a caminho, né? Ah, vocês são os melhores leitores do mundo, claro que vão entender! Obrigado por continuarem lendo a fanfic! Vocês são maravilhosos e lindos! Beijos Kin.**


	11. Cap 11: Longe de casa

**Capítulo****11:****Longe****de****casa**

- Srta. Sidle! – exclamou uma vozinha conhecida.

Sara olhou para trás e viu Judy chamando-a.

- Diga, Judy. – ela encostou-se ao balcão da recepção.

- Tenho uma encomenda para você. – ela pegou uma caixinha pequena. – Acabou de chegar.

Sara encarou a caixinha e quase sorriu ao ver o remetente. Judy olhava para ela curiosamente.

- Deve ser algo de um caso aberto... – Sara deu de ombros para a mulher, tentando explicar-se e voltou-se para os corredores do lab.

Ela parou ao notar uma sala sendo lacrada.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou a Catherine.

- Hm, nada de que eu possa falar sobre. – ela respondeu – Greg vai te encontrar na cena do crime.

- Aposto que é algo da Corregedoria. – Hodges disse baixinho ao lado dela. – Eu senti uma vibração do Kepler no minuto em que ele suspirou...

Sara o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sempre de terno... – ele continuou – Se tiver roupa suja, espero que use alvejante.

Sara observou Hodges saindo de perto dela e continuou seu caminho até a sala dos armários. Ia guardar a encomenda de Grissom para abrir quando chegasse em casa, mas a sala estava vazia e ninguém estava perto...

"_Grissom. Walden Fond. Research Center. – Concord, MA"_

Ela realmente estava curiosa para ver o que ele tinha mandado para ela. O pacote não estava muito embalado, abriu facilmente.

_Um casulo._

Ela sorriu de lado. Era a cara dele mandar aquele tipo de coisa como um presente... Ela observou o casulo com curiosidade e quase pode sentir a excitação dele ao estar segurando aquele mesmo casulo enquanto enviava para ela. Ele sempre fora fascinado por aquilo... Dizia que gostava da beleza da transformação que envolvia os casulos...

_Sem cartão. Sem bilhete._

Ela retirou tudo o que ainda restava na caixa envolvendo o casulo, mas não viu mais nada. Não achou o que estava procurando. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, dizendo para si mesma que já esperava por aquele tipo de atitude vinda dele... Suspirou e limitou-se a observar o casulo por um pouco mais de tempo.

X X X

Sara suspirou e olhou para o próprio macacão. Tinham sido horas e horas revirando montanhas de matéria orgânica e inorgânica, junto com Nick.

- Estou nojenta. – ela disse a ele enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores.

- Não estou muito diferente de você, Sara... – ele riu – Vou tomar um banho agora! – ele disse indo em direção ao vestiário masculino.

"Pretendo fazer o mesmo..." – ela pensou indo em direção ao vestiário feminino.

- Sara!

Ela parou e olhou para trás. Aquela voz. Aquela maldita voz que a fazia derreter por dentro só de escutar um simples "Bom dia!"...

- Hey! Você está de volta! – ela respondeu tentando não demonstrar muita surpresa com a volta repentina dele.

Ele andou lentamente na direção dela. – Sim...

Sara rapidamente, quase num pulo, começa a andar para trás. – Hm, eu estive fora... Em um...

- Em um depósito de lixo? – ele fez uma ligeira careta, mas não pareceu se importar muito com isso.

Ela abriu um sorriso. – Sim! É tão óbvio, não é? – ela continuou a andar para trás, afastando-se dele – Bonita...

Ele encarou-a não entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Você está bonito. – ela disse tentando explicar-se.

Ele apontou para a barba, como entendendo o que ela queria dizer. – Você colocou o casulo na minha sala?

- Frio, seco, sem muita luz... Pareceu o lugar ideal, não?

- Acho que vai ficar surpresa quando romper!

- Eu não tenho dúvidas. – ela sorriu para ele – Eu vou... Vou me limpar agora. – ela disse apontando para o corredor onde daria no vestiário feminino.

- Vejo você mais tarde. – ele disse num tom de quem estava querendo fazer uma pergunta e não uma afirmação.

Ela o encarou sugestivamente. – Sim, vai ver...

X X X

Ela bufou enquanto esperava o sinal abrir. Tinha uma mão sobre o volante e a outra apoiava a cabeça. Um mês! Um mês sem se verem e a primeira imagem que ele tinha dela era a dela saída de uma cena no depósito de lixo, que a tinha deixado toda suja e com um cheiro nada agradável...

A buzina do carro de trás a tirou de seus pensamentos e ela acelerou o carro. Ela tinha esperado pelo dia em que ele voltaria desde que ele tinha partido e agora que ele voltara, ela estava confusa. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, ela não sabia o que tinha mudado e isso a estava deixando maluca!

Ele parecia estar melhor do que quando ele partira. Parecia mais leve, renovado. Também tinha deixado a barba crescer... O que ela gostara bastante. Tinha-o deixado bonito... Ela jogou a bolsa em cima do sofá assim que entrou em casa.

Ela olhou ao redor do apartamento. Há um mês ela não entrava ali para praticamente nada e agora passara o mês mais demorado e solitário de sua vida naquele lugar. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e resolveu ir para o banho. Precisava refrescar a cabeça antes de pensar em fazer alguma coisa.

(...)

O som da campainha a despertou de seu cochilo. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que adormecera enquanto lia seu livro predileto do Sidney Sheldon. A campainha mais uma vez soou por todo o apartamento. Ela olhou para si mesma e viu que estava com uma roupa apresentável, então podia atender a porta.

- Gil. – ela disse ao vê-lo ali parado na sua frente.

- Hm, será que eu posso entrar? – ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos se encarando.

Ela abriu espaço para ele entrar e fechou a porta atrás deles. Ele ficou parado, olhando para o nada antes de se pronunciar.

- Sabe, eu fui para o meu apartamento, mais eu achei lá calmo demais... – ele virou-se para ela – Pensei que você estaria lá.

Ela deu de ombros. – Eu não sabia se você ia me querer lá, então eu vim para minha casa. – ela disse num fio de voz – Eu passei o mês todo aqui, então...

Ele olhou para ela com um misto de confusão. – O que te fez pensar que eu não ia te querer na minha casa, Sara?

Ela o olhou como se não estivesse entendendo nada. – Bem, desde que você resolveu viajar eu não sei muito bem o que pensar a respeito sobre... Nós.

Grissom passou a mão pelo rosto e suspirou. – Sabe Sara, o meu maior medo foi que você pensasse que eu estava indo embora para me livrar de você.

- E não foi isso? – ela perguntou com um toque de esperança na voz se sentindo completamente infantil naquele momento.

- Mas é claro que não, meu Deus! – ele disse – Sabe o que foi esse último mês para mim? Foi muito bom poder me livrar de todo o stress do trabalho e poder dar uma relaxada, mas por outro lado... – ele suspirou – Tive problemas para dormir.

Não era exatamente o que Sara estava esperando ouvir. Ela esperava algo como: Eu senti muito a sua falta ou Eu realmente não quero ter que ir novamente sem você...

- Sabe o que é ter que dormir todas as noites e acordar tentando abraçar o vento? Sabe o que é ter um dia péssimo e querer chegar em casa para te abraçar mas perceber que você não estava ali comigo? – ele disse sinceramente para ela – Deus, Sara, eu senti muito a sua falta.

Ah, e como ela tinha sentido a dele! Ele nem viu quando ela se aproximou de tão rápido que ela se jogou nos braços dele. Ele respirou fundo sentindo-se aliviado por finalmente poder estar sentido aquele cheiro do cabelo dela novamente. Por finalmente estar sendo envolvido por aqueles braços quentes que ele tanto amava.

- Ah, Gil, me promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso? – ela perguntou ainda abraçada a ele.

- Eu prometo que da próxima vez eu vou te levar junto. – ele disse sinceramente – Não quero mais um mês de noites mal dormidas.

Ela o olhou divertida. – Então é só por isso que você está me levando?

- Claro que não. – ele sorriu – Estou dizendo isso porque eu não vou aguentar ficar mais um mês sem ver, tocar, conversar com você... Sara, eu te amo.

Ela ficou olhando para ele. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso abertamente para ela. Ele deu um passo pra frente, deixando os rostos deles muito próximos. As duas mãos se firmaram no pescoço dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- E você, meu amor? – ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.

Ela fechou os olhos. – E eu, o que?

- Você também me ama? – ele perguntou beijando a mandíbula dela.

Ela respirou fundo. – Mas é claro que eu amo, Gil.

Grissom sorriu e puxou-a para mais perto dele. O beijo tinha uma urgência controlada, como se ambos quisessem aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento. As mãos de Sara enlaçaram o pescoço dele enquanto as dele, seguravam firmemente a cintura fina dela.

Os sorrisos brincavam nos lábios dos dois quando eles se separaram.

- Eu estou cansada. – Sara disse rindo depois de um tempo encarando Grissom.

- Eu também estou cansado. – ele disse - Mas a falta de você supera o cansaço.

Ela se afastou dele e estendeu a mão para que ele pegasse. – Bem vindo de volta, Gil.

Ele aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a pelas costas. – É bom estar em casa... É uma sensação incrível essa, de voltar para casa...

Sara o encarou sorrindo. – É bom ter você de volta. – ela o beijou rapidamente nos lábios e o puxou em direção ao quarto.

**N/a: Desculpa, mil vezes desculpa por essa demora horrorosa! Mas aconteceu tanta coisa nesse meio tempo... Minha vida ficou corrida demais, e eu acabei não dando a atenção que eu devia para a fanfic. O capítulo ficou um pouco menor do que eu imaginava, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado mesmo assim! A faculdade anda me tirando todo o tempo livre que eu tenho, então eu espero que vocês entendam se eu demorar um pouco para atualizar a fic, mas saibam que eu não abandonei! Eu apenas estou sem tempo! Deixem seus reviews mais do que lindos! Beijos, Kin.**


	12. Cap 12: Alguém entre nós

Capítulo 12: Alguém entre a gente

- É um parque temático familiar. – Sara disse enquanto fotografava um pedaço de uma garrafa – Eu acho que não servem álcool aqui... Ela deve ter trazido o dela... – ela disse pegando o pedaço – Puro Malte, 30 anos.

Catherine olhou para ela enquanto passava pó de digitais pelo piano – Sadomasoquismo é um esporte de homem rico... É tipo hockey – Muitos equipamentos...

- Quanto você acha que custa uma noite dessas? – Sara perguntou curiosa

- Heather me contou, há cinco anos atrás, que tirava vinte mil por semana...

Sara fez uma cara surpresa para a amiga.

- E isso, foi antes do ! – Catherine completou

Sara voltou sua atenção para a evidência em suas mãos. O momento estava muito oportuno e Catherine parecia saber das coisas...

- Como ela é? – ela perguntou como quem não quer nada

- Bonita... Inteligente, intensa... Charmosa. – Catherine descreveu-a – A única mulher que eu vi mexer com Grissom! – ela disse sinceramente

Sara arqueou a sobrancelha sem que Catherine visse. Ela tinha perguntado, agora tinha que escutar o que ela tinha a dizer...

- Ele gostava da antropologista forense, Teri Miller... – ela continuou – Lembra dela?

- Sim.

- Mas ela não era o bastante para desafiá-lo... – Catherine continuou empolgada – Heather, por outro lado... É desinibida e pode vencê-lo num jogo de xadrez mental.

Sara fotografava as provas, com o ouvido atento a tudo que Catherine tinha a dizer... Heather... Teri Miller...

- Eles tinham química... – ela disse – E ele é um cientista. – ela levantou-se e aproximou-se de Sara – Sabe, eu não tenho provas e ele nunca me disse, mas eu tenho certeza de que eles passaram uma noite juntos.

Sara arqueou a sobrancelha mais uma vez. Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo desagradável... Não que ela fosse boba de acreditar que ela tinha sido a primeira de Grissom, mas ouvir sobre outros parceiros de seu namorado, não era uma coisa agradável...

- Imagino quem usou o que... – Catherine disse divertida

- Muitas... – Sara pigarreou - Moedas e palitos de dente. – Sara interrompeu a amiga. Ela já tinha escutado demais. – Eles não varrem aqui embaixo...

- Quero dizer, mais poder para ele, realmente achar alguém fora do trabalho... – Catherine continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida – Porque começar a pescar no píer da empresa... É procurar problemas.

O último comentário fez Sara pensar se Catherine estava falando aquilo por inocência ou se ela estava jogando uma indireta para ela. Mas preferiu não comentar nada sobre o assunto, Catherine era esperta demais.

- Achei um copo. Parece que tem batom na borda. – ela disse tentando finalizar de vez o assunto

- Minha fantasia não inclui fantasias, ou dor... E certamente, sem serragem. – ela disse batendo a calça que estava suja. – Você?

Sara simplesmente limitou-se a ficar no silêncio. Catherine já tinha muito sobre o que falar para uma noite.

X X X

Ter escutado sobre a dominatrix e Grissom, da boca de Catherine, não tinham feito muito bem a ela... E agora ela estava ali, indo coletar as evidências corporais de Heather! Ela parou e respirou fundo antes de entrar no quarto onde a mulher estava internada.

- Oi, sou Sara Sidle, da perícia. – ela disse tentando soar neutra e simpática. Quase sorriu ao perceber que Brass estava ali. Ele era o único que sabia sobre o relacionamento dela e de Grissom. O homem deu um sorriso quase discreto de encorajamento para ela. – Estou aqui para coletar suas roupas e as evidências em seu corpo.

- Posso dizer não? – Heather perguntou a ela.

- Por que você faria isso? – ela perguntou encarando-a por uns segundos. – A enfermeira esqueceu-se de coletar o kit de abuso sexual? – Sara dirigiu-se a Brass

Ele balançou a cabeça e antes que falasse algo, Heather o interrompeu.

- Não é necessário. – disse num tom calmo

- Se você não quer ajuda, tudo bem por mim. – Brass disse a ela usando um tom um tanto quanto irritado. – Só não me faça perder o meu tempo... Tenho vários casos sobre a minha mesa que precisam da minha atenção...

Sara lançou um olhar para o amigo. Claramente, ela não era a única que não gostava de Heather naquele quarto...

- Quando as coisas ficarem mais claras para você, me ligue. – ele completou saindo do quarto.

Sara continuou preparando-se para começar a sessão de fotos.

- Não respondo a homens que me julgam com base apenas na minha profissão... – Heather disse como se quisesse explicar seu comportamento para com Brass.

- Já tive vários desses também. – Sara respondeu – Trabalho com a imposição da lei. – ela completou dando um meio sorriso.

Heather a encarou como se concordasse com ela e naquele momento, ela não pareceu tão imponente como Sara sempre a imaginara e vira.

- Posso mudar seu cabelo de lugar? - Sara perguntou e tendo a confirmação, afastou os cabelos de Heather um pouco para o lado, deixando as marcas no pescoço a mostra.

Ela bateu algumas fotos e pode ver que Heather fechara os olhos, desconfortável.

- Parecem marcas de corda no seu pescoço... – ela disse

Heather não fez menção de que ia responder ou dizer alguma coisa sobre seus ferimentos. Ao invés disso, seus olhos se abriram um pouco e Sara pode ver sua feição se relaxar.

- Grissom! – ela exclamou

Sara virou-se e deu de cara com um Grissom bastante confuso e parado na porta do quarto, olhando para elas.

- Termino em um minuto. – ela disse para ele.

X X X

Sara saiu do quarto de Heather, sem nem falar com Grissom direito. Ele tinha ido visitar Heather e nem tinha comunicado a ela que faria isso... E ele não pareceu muito preocupado em explicar a situação para ela, já que assim que ela terminou a coleta e as fotos, ele se trancou no quarto com a dominatrix.

Ela precisava ir para casa, tomar um banho e tirar um bom tempo para dormir. Ela estava sentindo-se cansada, física e mentalmente.

Mas ela sabia, que seria impossível... Estava apenas no começo do turno e ela ainda tinha muito o que fazer...

- Hey Sara, está me ouvindo? – Catherine chamou-a – Coletou tudo em Heather?

- Ah sim. Coletei. – ela respondeu – Estou chegando do hospital agora e vou começar a analisar tudo...

- Me dê algumas coisas, não estou fazendo nada, eu posso te ajudar a processar... – ela ofereceu-se

Sara entregou alguns sacos contendo diversas evidências para ela, e viu-a entrar numa sala para poder analisar tudo. Resolveu que seria melhor começar a trabalhar logo, para poder tirar Grissom e Heather da cabeça.

X X X

- Algum resultado no caso de Heather Kessler?

Ela quase pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz dele. Estava tão concentrada em não pensar nele durante o turno, que tinha esquecido que ele podia aparecer ao lado dela a qualquer instante.

- Até agora, todas as digitais eram dela... – ela respondeu tentando soar natural – As do piano, da garrafa de whisky, do copo... Tinha batom na borda – ela disse pegando o copo para mostrar a ele – Eu ainda não tive chance de testá-lo... Você acha que é a cor dela?

Ela viu como ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, pegando a alfinetada dela.

- Heather não podia beber por causa das diabetes... – ele disse sem se abalar com as gracinhas dela – O que pode explicar a hipoglicemia e o choque.

Sara ficou séria. Ouvi-lo falando sobre Heather com tana naturalidade, e conhecimento sobre ela, a fazia ficar com muitos, mais muitos ciúmes. E ele não parara por ali. Falava sobre a mulher, como se ela fosse uma deusa_. "Forte... Determinada..."_ Ela não precisava ouvir aquilo dele...

X X X

Grissom caminhava pelos corredores apressado. Precisava encontrar Sara e explicar o que estava acontecendo. Ela não parecia muito confortável com toda aquela situação envolvendo o caso de Heather.

- Sara vai te explicar. – Catherine disse a ele enquanto saía da sala onde aparentemente, ela e Sara estavam discutindo sobre o caso.

Ele aproximou-se dela com cautela. Ela não parecia estar muito aberta a aproximações dele, e julgando o fato de Catherine e ela terem tido uma conversa sem a presença dele, ele podia jurar que o assunto em que ele tinha passado a noite passada na casa de Heather, tinha surgido.

- Podemos ter um suspeito. – ela disse de repente e ele pode perceber que o tom natural que ela estava usando estava forçado demais.

Ela voltou sua atenção para os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa e ele ficou pensando no que falaria.

- Sou o único em que Heather confia. – ele começou

- Entendi. – ela disse me lançando um olhar não muito confiante

Ele sabia que ela não tinha entendido.

- Sara...

- Sim?

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha mais o que dizer. Ele apenas tinha passado a noite com Heather, conversando sobre os atuais acontecimentos. Eles eram amigos, e ele sentira a necessidade de ajudá-la num momento como aquele. Mas ele sabia que Sara não ia entender... Ele entendia o que era sentir ciúmes.

- Tudo bem... – ela disse dando um sorriso fraco para ele – Faça o que tiver que fazer.

Ele observou-a sair da sala e sabia que nada estava bem entre eles.

**N/a: Enfim, eu não morri gente. Tô bem aqui viva e melhor, resolvi postar novamente, YAY! Bem, cap demorado mas ainda assim não ficou do jeito que eu queria... Espero que mesmo assim gostem. Prometo que o outro cap sai ainda esse mês (Isso é sério!) Eu peço desculpas pela demora, mas enfim, espero que os meus fiéis e mais lindos leitores ainda estejam por aqui! Não abandonem a fic, por favor, porque eu não abandonei vocês! Beijããããão da Kin (E não esqueçam de deixar um review, please) **

**PS: Tem muuuuito diálogo dos episódios de CSI, eu sei. Mas essa fic meio que segue os episódios, então eu tenho que colocar umas partes, para que vocês entendam todo o enredo e aonde eu quero chegar! **


End file.
